Harry Potter: After Hell
by Hawk2010
Summary: For the first time since he can recall, Harry Potter is finally free to choose his own path. With the demise of Lord Voldemort at his hands and without any prophecy roaming over his head, nothing stops Harry from becoming the best Wizard he could be. / HarryxGinny / COMPLETE / One-Shot sequel up.
1. Thoughts and Reconciliations

**Hello everyone! Hawk2010 here bringing my first ever story. I've been an avid reader of fanfiction of all kinds, series, movies, animes and everything that interests me. I have recently wrote a Harry Potter fanfic that takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. It's a relatively short story that goes from the end of the battle to the Epilogue. It will stay relatively canon (except for a few changes here and there), and it will focus on Harry.**

 **This story is Harry x Ginny as you guess, and constructive criticism is appreciated as I am an amateur and the story is far from perfect. The story is already finished, but in Portuguese, so I'll have to translate it, I'll update regularly, maybe once every two or three days. But enough of that, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Thoughts and Reconciliations**

Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived; The Chosen One; the one who defeated the Dark Lord; was in peace for the first time. The final battle had been destructive, deadly and horrendous. The defenders of Hogwarts lost many of their own, but Harry drew comfort in the fact that it could have been a lot worse. And now, after years of trials and suffering, he finally managed to vanquish the most dangerous Dark Wizard since Gellert Grindelwald. Now, Harry was finally free to choose his own path; no more manipulations or obligations.

Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room on the last year's dorm, which surprisingly, was intact. He was lost in deep thoughts about what to do now while munching a sandwich that Kreacher enthusiastically prepared for him. Harry had just arrived from the Headmaster's Office where he had a talk with Dumbledore's portrait along with his two best friends – Ron and Hermione. He casually palmed the Elder Wand, which he had used to fix his broken Holly Wand few minutes ago.

Despite not being interested in its power, Harry knew he couldn't risk putting it back in Dumbledore's grave; not now that the whole school was aware of its existence. He decided to do the same thing the late Headmaster did; becoming the guardian of the wand and ensuring the most sought Hallow doesn't fall into the wrong hands. His mind made, Harry ripped a splinter of wood from the bed and, with a wave of the Elder Wand, transfigured it into an exact replica of said wand, amazed once more at the ease in which he performed the spell with it. He hid the true wand and looked at the fake he planned to put in the Headmaster's grave with everyone witnessing.

Now that the biggest problem was solved, his mind drifted once again to how he would live his life from now on. Harry quickly made a list of his biggest priorities at the moment. The first one was no doubt his relationship with Gringotts as the Goblins were certainly not impressed with his stunt of breaking and robbing their bank. He needed to have a word with Kingsley: the new Interim Minister, and ask for his help in repairing his relationship with the bank, and maybe a few tips with Bill to raise his chances; Ron and Hermione where on the same tight spot. He had hopes that after hearing his side, the Goblins would understand his actions.

Another problem to solve was finding Hermione's parents and restore their memories – even though Hermione said she would take care of it herself. Harry had no problem in accepting that, but he suspected Ron would convince the girl to take him with her. Harry let out a small smile at the image of Mr. Granger with his arms crossed and a severe expression while looking at a very nervous Ron and letting out an "What are your intentions with my daughter, lad?"

Another matter was his future itself. What would he do about school and career? Harry quickly decided that despite everything he went through, he still wanted to be an Auror and as such, needed to finish his education. But despite considering it his first home, Harry didn't have any desire of returning to Hogwarts for his last year. There were too much memories.

Maybe it would be possible to take his N.E.W.T.s as soon as possible without coming back? And maybe get a few O.W.L.s in other subjects? Hermione had taken her Ancient Runes and Arithmancy books on the Horcrux Hunt and after a peek to pass time, Harry found them to be extremely easy and asked her to teach him; which she had had done happily as it took her mind off Ron's abandonment at the time. This ended up in revisions of the entire curriculum of Hogwarts – that Hermione practically memorized – and made them refine their magical abilities both in practical and theory. And thanks to Hermione's paranoia, who bought all the books for Hogwarts' seventh year before the fall of the Ministry, they dived into them and went to a level where both were confident they could take the N.E.W.T.s with an _Outstanding_ in all subjects.

Runes and Arithmancy ended up being a surprise for Harry. Once believing Runes were made up entirely of useless and boring translations and Arithmancy of numbers and math problems; he had been shocked at finding out Runes were essential to create wards, enchantments and magical objects; and Arithmancy was the main key to create spells, enchantments and even potions by analyzing the proprieties of the ingredients. Without much surprise, Harry declared – with no shame at all – that he had bitterly regretted wasting his time with Divination and not taking such useful electives before; which made Hermione laugh. With Ron's return, he took to studying as well and while he was not on the same level of his friends, he was much better.

His level of knowledge and N.E.W.T.s were not a problem. At least the last year was not wasted on that front.

Now it came his biggest concern: Ginny Weasley. Spend an entire year away from her, and taking to observing her dot on the Marauders Map as a source of comfort and strength made him realize something he had already been suspecting – he had fallen truly in love with her. And now that it was all over, nothing more stood in way of a possible future between them. But did she still want him? It has been a year since he broke up with the girl in an attempt to protect her, and she seemed to understand it. Months later she kissed him in such way it took his breath away – that Ron had the _kindness_ to interrupt. But were her feelings the same? Have they changed in the last few months? Have…

 _"_ _No! No more doubts! This won't answer anything! The only way to know is asking her directly!"_ Thought a determined Harry. He quickly looked through the Mokeskin Pouch that Hagrid gave him on his last birthday, took the Marauders Map and activated it. After a few minutes of search, he had been both surprised and relived to see Ginny in the Astronomy Tower, alone and without anyone around the area, which would certainly give them the time and privacy to talk.

 _"_ _Maybe fate is finally giving me a rest."_ Thought Harry before covering himself with the Invisibility Cloak to avoid drawing attention of the still celebrating crowd and went to the tower.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived at the stairs that would take him to the top of the tower and took off the cloak, knowing the area was clear. At each step he took, he felt his heart beating faster, but he knew postponing this conversation would do no good. He finally arrived at the top of the tower and saw Ginny bent over the rail while observing the forest brightened by the sun. Harry's throat went dry at the sight. The sun was shining on her beautiful face, making her freckles stand out, her curvaceous body was relaxed, seeing there were no more threats, and her flaming red hair was being moved by the gentle breeze. The dirt and superficial wounds Ginny had from the battle few hours ago made nothing to diminish her beauty.

It took a few seconds for Harry to calm his pulsing heart down, then he gathered up all his courage and stepped closer to the girl. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He remarked in what he hoped was a calm voice.

Ginny jumped slightly, obviously not expecting someone would find her. When she saw Harry, her tense posture deflated and she went back to watching the forest. "It is." She said in a relaxed manner.

Harry took to admiring the view as well while they stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "How is Fred?" He asked, trying to find a way to get to the point while having true curiosity about the state of Ginny's brother.

"Madam Pomfrey guaranteed he will be fine despite the severe injuries. She said your timely _Protego Maxima_ was the only reason he was still alive after that explosion." Explained Ginny, giving Harry a grateful smile that made his insides burn. "You saved him."

"It was the least I could do after everything your family did for me." Said Harry with sincerity.

Ginny took his hand with her own. "You owe us nothing, Harry. We and the entire Wizarding Word are the ones who owe everything to you." She squeezed his hand gently. "Thanks to you, Tom is finally dead."

Harry smiled and returned her squeeze. He knew how to proceed now. "I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you."

Ginny blinked, seeming surprised. "For me?"

Harry nodded. "All the times the burden became too heavy, thinking of you helped me carry it. Remembering you gave me the courage to face Tom on the Forest." He looked her on the eyes. "When I saw that Killing Curse nearly hitting you, I was already running to Bellatrix with my wand lifted when your mum got there before me. Just the thought that I could have lost you there fills me with terror."

Ginny was surprised for a second before laughing weekly. "The way you said all this makes it look like a declaration of love, Mr. Potter. Or have I gotten it wrong?" She asked with a slight smile.

Harry returned it. "Yeah, I think you got what I'm trying to tell you. But if you want me to say it, I don't mind; I love you, Ginny" He declared after once again gathering all his courage.

Ginny smiled. "You know, the last year was filled with suffering. Hogwarts became a torture playground for the Death Eaters, fear became the main emotion of everyone here. I kept asking myself all the time if my family was safe…just like I kept asking myself if you were safe." Her eyes suddenly became watery. "When I saw you on Hagrid's arms, apparently dead, I felt like a part of me died with you. I felt like my heart had been shattered and that I would never find happiness again. And the joy I felt when I saw you alive was indescribable; and it was at that moment I knew I loved you."

Harry squashed the stab of guilt at making her go through so much pain by believing he was dead, deciding to focus on the happiness he felt on the declaration of love Ginny just made.

Ginny sighed. "The suffering we all endured was great but this is in the past now. And if the past is a place of pain and suffering, and without you and me in it, then…let's stop living in it." Declared the girl.

Harry smiled in a way he hadn't done in a long time. "That works for me." He said before kissing her passionately, being immediately reciprocated.

The feeling of his lips pressed against Ginny's made him see stars. How could he have gone without that for such a long time? Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist, getting even more close to each other. The kissed in a way of making up for all the time they were apart; there were no more dangers, fears or threats; at the moment, there were just the two of them.

They split their lips and smiled, still wrapped together. "What happens now?" Asked Ginny, looking at the green eyes she loved so much.

"Now we move on and live our lives, no more guilt or apologies. We are free." Said Harry, earning another smile from Ginny.

"I agree with that plan." She said. Harry laughed and kissed her one more time, but in the middle of it, they heard an "Ah-Ha" and separated with a noise of displeasure. There were no doubts about whom it was; the voice was a dead giveaway.

"Really/Are you serious?!" Both Harry and Ginny said at the same time with an irritated face towards the culprit.

Ron Weasley stood on the end of the stairs, a half embarrassed half angry expression on his freckled face. Hermione was behind him, looking like someone who had a pleasant surprise at witnessing the scene.

"We didn't know you two were here." Hermione quickly explained, sounding sorry for interrupting them. "So, this means you are back together?" She asked with a radiant smile.

Ginny nodded "Yes, we are." She said before shooting a thundering look at Ron, as if challenging him to say something against it. Luckily, the boy noticed said look and had the common sense of not saying anything other than "I'm happy about it.".

"Now wait a second." Said Harry before narrowing his eyes at his best friends. "If you didn't know we were here, what are _you two_ doing here, then?" He asked, smirking at seeing the blush that crept into their faces.

Ginny understood what was going on and giggled. "You came here to snog, didn't you?" Accused the girl, making them profusely embarrassed.

Harry laughed out loud, surprising everyone as he hadn't done that in a very long time. "How about we let the lovebirds enjoy their time a little, Gin? They do deserve it." Joked the boy, making said lovebirds even more embarrassed.

Ginny smiled. "I totally agree. Let's give them privacy." They walked out hand in hand, laughing at the embarrassment of both Ron and Hermione.

Harry had a feeling that everything would be okay now.

* * *

 **One of the things I hated was Fred's death. It was not necessary in my opinion and if I'm not mistaken even J.K. said she regretted killing him off. So Fred is very much alive here. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stay tuned for more.**


	2. Reparations, Grades and Awards

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reparations, Grades and Awards**

 ** _Two Weeks Later – Diagon Alley_**

Harry walked out of Gringotts, his relief obvious for anyone to see. Just like he planned, Kingsley managed to get an appointment between Harry and Ragnok – the Director of the bank – so that the boy could explain his actions. After the first moment where Ragnok gave him a severe look and a lot of insults in Gobbledegook, he allowed Harry to explain himself.

To his surprise as well as relief, Goblins despised Horcruxes more than anything, and the moment Harry explained about the Horcrux hidden in the Lestrange Vault and his goal of destroying it, Ragnok exploded in anger for the fact that such abomination had been on his bank. He knew Harry was being truthful as the boy swore an _Unbreakable Vow_ that he would be fully honest while justifying his transgression.

After everything was explained, Ragnok decided he was satisfied and forgave Harry, Ron and Hermione for the breaking and the theft, as well as spreading the news through Gringotts. The Ministry took care of covering the cost of repairs of the bank, further satisfying the Goblin – despite the fact he felt disappointed in not being able to punish Griphook for his betrayal as he was killed by Voldemort. To Harry's surprise, after everything was settled Ragnok revealed himself as Harry's account manager in Gringotts and started to talk about his finances.

Turns out Harry had a lot more than he imagined. The young man knew the vault he always used at Gringotts was merely a Trust Vault set up by his father so that he could spend in anything he needed on his school period. He knew there was the true vault of the family and other proprieties of the Potters that he could only access after reaching majority. Not to mention Sirius had also left him the whole Black fortune. But to his shock, his godfather also named him his legitimate heir of the Black family itself. It was perfectly possible as Harry's paternal grandmother was a Black. This made him the _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_ as well as the _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_.

He was soon informed of everything he possessed by Ragnok and was absolutely shocked. He had enough to live countless lives with the biggest luxury money could buy in all of them and it wouldn't have even scratched the surface of what he owned. Not to mention the numerous proprieties and other things like rare books of magic and other things like jewelry, as well as shares in various business that kept giving him money daily.

After receiving the rings that symbolized his position, Harry set up a Trust Vault for his godson; Teddy Lupin. He had Andromeda's approval as Harry had talked to her and made clear his intentions of being in the boy's life now that Remus and Tonks couldn't.

He also made big donations to the magical orphanages as well as for the repairs of Hogwarts. And following Ragnok's advices, gave him permission to keep up with investments the Goblin had made in his name, not to mention the surprising revelation that Fred and George had made Harry their official business partner, which earned him a lot of profit.

After hours of getting everything settled, Harry walked out of Gringotts, noticing that the threatening looks he received from the Goblins when he entered were replaced with looks of grudging gratitude for ridding them of the abomination they unknowingly kept within their walls.

Arriving on the Apparition Spot, he Apparated to the Burrow, unconcerned as both he and Ron passed the test earlier on the week, not to mention they took their N.E.W.T.s on the Ministry, where Harry also managed to take for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy after passing the O.W.L.s for them. Harry decided to give his best and took DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. He was also thinking of gaining a Mastery on DADA, Transfiguration, Charms in simultaneous with his training on the Aurors. Harry had never been more grateful for the hours they spent studying during the Horcrux Hunt.

Ron took DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, and while the redhead knew he would not be as good as Harry, he was confident he would still have good grades. He intended to follow his friend on the Auror Training Program, but he didn't intend to be an Auror forever.

Hermione on the other hand, decided to return to Hogwarts for her final year. Harry and Ron had no idea as to why, because she knew everything they taught in seventh year and would pass flawlessly. She explained her desire to study the Restricted Section and maybe an apprenticeship under Professor Flitwick for a Charms Mastery.

Harry entered the Burrow, smiling when he spotted Ms. Weasley humming while doing the dishes in the kitchen. She turned at hearing the door open and smiled widely when she saw him. "Hello, dear. How did it go with the Goblins?" She asked worriedly, attracting the attention of Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting at the table.

"Everything is solved, I managed to explain the situation and Ragnok thankfully understood and pardoned us." He said as they sighed in relief. Ron and Hermione wanted to come with him as they were also responsible, but Harry had been adamant at going alone, justifying that it had been his idea to break into Gringotts on the first place.

"That's a relief. They can be vicious with those who offend them." Sighed Ms. Weasley with happiness before going back to her previous task. Harry nodded in agreement and sat on the chair beside Ginny, who immediately placed her head on his shoulder, not noticing the joyous expression on her mother's face. She was very happy in seeing her daughter and Harry together.

"When do you plan to start the Auror training?" Ginny asked at Harry and Ron.

"As soon as our N.E.W.T results come out." Explained Ron before looking at his friend. "Didn't Kingsley say they would come out today, Harry?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Harry, enjoying the feeling of his girlfriend's hair on his shoulder.

Hermione smiled at them. "I'm sure you two did well." She encouraged.

"No matter how much you explain, I still can't understand why you want to return to school. It would be a waste of time for you, Hermione. You're smart enough to get the Mastery on your own." Remarked Ron.

"Thanks for the confidence, Ron. But I won't change my mind." Said Hermione firmly.

Ron sighed. "Okay, then. It's just a pity this will reduce the time we can spend together. You in school and me in training." He moaned.

"Join the club, mate." Said Harry. "Ginny is going back for her seventh year as well and I will train with you." He reminded.

"That's true, but look on the bright side! There are the weekends on Hogsmeade, and Christmas and Easter break." Pointed Ginny.

"Yeah, we will at least be able to spend some time together." Harry agreed and Ginny kissed his cheek with a smile.

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's cheek as well, making the boy's ears redden as she giggled. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione decided to enter in another topic. "I hear Malfoy is also coming back." Remarked the girl.

"I know" Said Harry with a nod. "These last two years were hard on him. Maybe he turned into a better person because of it." Harry didn't feel any antipathy for Malfoy anymore, he matured too much for that. And internally, he hoped the same held true for Malfoy.

Ron scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you think it was wise to let him and his family out of Azkaban?"

"If it wasn't for Narcissa lying to Voldemort, I probably wouldn't be here, and in the end, they deserted to our side. While I wouldn't trust anyone on that family, I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt." Decided Harry.

"That's very mature of you, dear." Remarked Ms. Weasley in approval while still doing the dishes.

Harry blushed. "Thank you, Ms. Weasley."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ms. Weasley dried her hands with a wave of her wand and went to see whom it was. "Kingsley, what a pleasure!" She exclaimed. "Come in."

"Thank you, Molly." Said the deep yet gentle voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I won't take long."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got up to greet the new Minister of Magic. After a few minutes of catching up, Kingsley cleared his throat. "Well, let's get to the reason of my visit." He quickly took out two pieces of parchment and handed them to Harry and Ron. "They are your N.E.W.T grades." He clarified.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and quickly looked at their grades. Within moments, both of them had wide smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

"So?" Asked Ms. Weasley expectantly.

"I had an _O_ in DADA, Transfiguration and Charms and an _E_ in everything else." Said Ron incredibly satisfied with himself. He was soon crushed in a hug by a proud mother and a proud girlfriend.

Hermione looked at Harry after the initial euphoria passed down. "What about you?" She asked. Harry smiled from ear to ear and passed his results to Hermione, who opened space so that Ron, Ginny and Ms. Weasley could read as well. They all opened their mouths in shock.

"You had _O_ in everything with extra credit on DADA, Charms and Transfiguration!" Squealed Ginny before throwing herself in her boyfriend's arms in happiness.

"Congrats, mate!" Cheered Ron, being followed by Hermione and Ms. Weasley.

Kingsley smiled. "These results make you two more than qualified for our Auror program." He pointed. "Do you still wish to join?"

"Absolutely!" Exclaimed Harry.

"You can bet on it!" Ron followed.

Kingsley seemed very satisfied. "In that case, present yourselves to the headquarters on the Monday, four days from now." He instructed, receiving two nods. "I also took the opportunity to communicate Harry, Ron and Hermione the date they will receive their _Order of Merlin First Class_ for their fundamental participation to the end of the war." He revealed, making the individuals in question widen their eyes at him.

"WHAT!" Yelped Ron.

"That's exactly what you heard. You three will receive Orders of Merlin tomorrow, and will not be the only ones as Minerva McGonagall will also receive one, as well as Remus Lupin in posthumous honor." Explained the Minister, to the trio's shock.

"Okay." Said Harry, still completely stunned by this turn of events.

Kingsley smiled and said his goodbyes before leaving. Ms. Weasley suddenly squealed in joy. "This deserves a celebration! I'll call everyone for dinner!" She squeaked, walking around the kitchen and flicking her wand in various directions to prepare the food, leaving Ginny alone to enjoy the glassy look on her brother, friend and boyfriend.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione was so shocked she didn't even reprimanded the boys for their language.

* * *

 **For the record I know that in canon, Harry's grandparents are Fleamont and Euphemia Potter; but I believe Charlus and Dorea are a better fit for the role.**


	3. Of Trains and Ironies

**Back with another chapter! Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Of Trains and Ironies**

 ** _Months Later – September 1st 1998 – Platform 9¾_**

The Hogwarts Express released smoke all over the platform, indicating that it would be leaving soon. Ginny and Hermione carried the trolleys containing their things, ready for their final year at Hogwarts. They were being accompanied by the whole family; the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione's parents.

The girl made a trip to Australia with Ron a day after they received their Order of Merlin and easily found her parents thanks to the Tracing Charms Hermione had placed on them after erasing their memories. They were easily restored and as expected, both were far from happy at their daughter for doing what she did, despite being glad she was okay. Thankfully, that conflict was quickly solved. True to Harry's prediction, Mr. Granger made Ron sweat with his inquiries about his intentions towards his daughter, despite it only being a joke on his part as they soon started to get along.

On these last months, Harry and Ron trained vigorously in the Auror program. All the other recruits were stunned with the ability the two demonstrated, especially Harry, who breezed through all the tests and had the honor of being the youngest Wizard to ever become an official Auror. Ron took a few extra months to follow his best friend; but it was just as impressive considering that it normally took three years of extra study to become fully qualified.

Harry moved to Potter Manor, and with the help of Kreacher and the recently-hired Winky, quickly reformed the place to its former glory. If he had something to say, Malfoy Manor was nothing compared to his new home.

The underground training facility had been a blessing. Harry found a new passion for reading and he practically devoured all the books of rare and powerful magic that the Potters possessed. And despite not liking the content of the Black books, he still forced himself to study them for the sake of recognizing and countering any possible dark magic he could come across in the future. This passion was even more intensified at finding his parents' journals. The joy Harry felt at being able to know everything about the lives of James and Lily Potter had been enormous. And they became part of his small collection of precious items.

He also discovered several exclusive potions in his books; all invented by his ancestors; patented but not released to the public. One of them, to his immense surprise, was a potion that corrected the vision. Harry wondered why his father had never used that one, but he concluded the man never found that pearl hidden on the tens of thousands of books on the family library that certainly surpassed the Hogwarts one in size and knowledge. Harry quickly prepared it for himself as the opportunity to see without his glasses was too good to pass up. The results had been fantastic and Harry no longer needed his glasses. This would not only be an advantage on his line of work, but it also made his bright green eyes stand out more – which Ginny said made him even more attractive.

Harry gave everything he got on his particular training along with his Auror one, creating spell chains for combat, refining his magic and his dueling ability. He gave special focus on his capacity to do wandless magic, which was an incredibly advanced ability. To his surprise he became quite proficient on that area, managing various magical feats silently and without a wand; and Harry was determined to get even better. He was also working on his thesis for his choice of Masteries. The Defense Against the Dark Arts one was easy; Harry estimated he would finish it before the girls finished Hogwarts and he also intended to gain his Transfiguration and Charms Masteries before his twenty-first birthday; that was his goal.

Another objective of his was to learn Legillimency and Occlumency as he now knew the importance of being able to protect his mind. And after getting Kingsley's authorization, an instructor was designated to teach him both arts. Harry fully admitted this second attempt at learning was way better than the first; and he also found out Occlumency not only helped in protecting his mind and controlling his emotions, but it also helped with his memory and capacity to control his magic.

Another important part of his training was the physical. Harry and Ron were put through a grueling physical training as well as combat training. Running, pushups, chin-ups and spars were very common on the Gym. This made the boys start to gain a very defined figure; which pleased both Ginny and Hermione.

And Harry's biggest project at the moment was to become an Animagus as he knew this ability could be very useful, not to mention the feeling of closure he would feel at having something more in common with his father and godfather. He was determined to get it despite the ridiculously difficult steps to achieve it. Honestly; how did anyone found out the first step of becoming an Animagus was keeping a Mandrake Leaf on the mouth for an entire month from full moon to full moon? But it seemed like Lady Luck was on his side and all the necessary conditions for the process were met. Now he was only waiting for a lightning storm to get the potion from the dark corner and drink it. He also gave Kreacher the task of reminding him of reciting the spell with his wand over his heart two times a day. Merlin, the feeling of two heartbeats on his chest was weird.

However, despite all his efforts on the last months, Harry still didn't forget to spend time with his friends; especially with Ginny. They went on various dates on the Muggle World – as they had the decency of not asking impertinent questions or requests of interview – and strengthened their relationship a whole deal. Harry often went to dinner at the Weasleys and was received with open arms. He and Ginny also made sure to visit Teddy as much as they could, the little Metamorphmagus adored his godparents and Andromeda was very thankful for the help they gave in raising him.

Harry could honestly say that these last few months had been the most productive and brilliant of his entire life.

"Take care." Said Harry, hugging Hermione.

"I will." Replied the girl before hugging her parents and giving a goodbye kiss on Ron.

Harry turned to Ginny, who had just finished saying her goodbyes to her parents and brother and hugged her gently. "See you in Hogsmeade?" Asked the girl with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the World." Replied Harry before giving Ginny a passionate kiss, ignoring the catcalls and the disappointed groans of a few girls on the platform. Harry ended the kiss and looked at the watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's. "You better go, the train is about to leave."

Ginny nodded and gave him one last kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Said Harry, watching sadly as his girlfriend and best friend embarking on the train that soon started to move. Harry followed it, waving in goodbye along with the others until the train made the curve and he lost sight of them.

Ron gave him understanding pats on the shoulder. "This is the last year, mate." He consoled, feeling just as sad as his best friend.

Harry nodded at his friend. A sudden boom made him jump. "What the bloody hell was that?" He asked.

Fred looked at the ceiling. "It seems like a storm." His voice was followed by another boom and the sound of rain made way to their ears.

"A strong one." Stated George.

"I think we better Apparate back." Said Bill to Fleur, who nodded. "Bye, everyone." He said before turning on his heel and with a crack, both him and his wife disappeared.

Harry couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of his mouth. _"This can only be an irony of Fate."_ He thought. "I need to go as well. Bye everyone." He said and with a near silent pop he also disappeared.

"How can he be so silent when Apparating?" Asked Percy in an almost whiny tone. His family simply laughed at him.

* * *

 _ **Potter Manor**_

Harry quickly entered his home, drying himself with a wave of his hand and went to his room. "Kreacher! Winky!" He called, and with two pops, his House Elves appeared, ready to help.

"Yes, Master Harry?" They both asked readily.

"It's a lightning storm. Time for the last step. You know what to do." Instructed Harry and they nodded.

Harry went to his enormous closet and tapped his Holly Wand in the wall, that revealed itself to be a small compartment containing nothing but a small vile of a blood-red potion.

Harry grabbed the vial and went to his room, where his elves where waiting. He placed the tip of his wand on his chest; directly above his heart. " _Amato Animo Animato Animagus!_ " He said clearly before taking the potion with a single gulp.

Harry looked at his nervous Elves and he felt it happen. A searing pain went through his whole body; the second heartbeat on his chest shot up; the image of a big, muscled quadrupedal animal flashed through his mind and the incredible uncomfortable transformation began. Fur started to grow on his whole body as his clothes and accessories merged with him; his hands became paws; a tail sprouted from his back; and finally, a thick mass of fur grew around his head, covering most of the back and torso of the animal, forming a majestic mane. Soon, Harry Potter was replaced by a muscled and imposing lion. Only the slight darkening of its fur on the right side of the forehead giving shape of a strange lightning bolt mark gave away his identity.

The lion opened its bright green eyes and looked at his amazed Elves while he tried to get used with the feeling of walking with four paws and the exceptionally heightened senses of his Animagus form. It tried to see itself by turning its head and circling himself with no avail. Kreacher knew what his master wanted and conjured a mirror big enough to show the animal. The lion turned to the mirror and widened its eyes before they took a look of pure amusement. _"I should have known. Fate loves the irony."_

With a constipated expression, the lion slowly became Harry Potter once again. His were twinkling in such way Albus Dumbledore would be proud. "Well, no one can say I don't belong to Gryffindor now." He joked before looking at his Elves; his eyes softened with affection. "Thank you two very much. I will go to the Ministry and register." While being an unregistered Animagus sounded exciting, he was an Auror now and as such, he couldn't break the law.

Kreacher and Winky puffed their chest in pleasure with their master's compliment and with a double pop, disappeared to do other tasks. Harry smiled with his success and went to the Ministry. He just hoped his new achievement didn't become public too soon. But deep down he knew it was a fool's dream.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	4. Dates, Requests and Conversations

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! This one is slightly bigger than the last ones. Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dates, Requests and Conversations**

 _ **Weeks Later – Hogsmeade**_

Ginny Weasley was sitting on an empty table on Three Broomsticks. She looked at her surroundings while ignoring the couples on dates with the goal of finding someone. Her disappointed face a few minutes later face showed that she had no success in finding the person she was looking for.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a beautiful Head Girl and Quidditch Captain. Do you know where I can find one?" Asked a cheeky and familiar voice and she quickly turned her head to find Harry sitting on a chair right beside hers.

"Harry!" Breathed Ginny before kissing him passionately. "How did you get here without me seeing you?" She asked after ending the kiss.

"Disillusionment Charm; got pretty good at it." Shrugged Harry in explanation.

"I can see that." Said Ginny with amusement before frowning at noticing a superficial cut on her boyfriend's cheek. "What happened?" She asked, nodding towards the wound.

Harry smiled. "Our last assignment was a little noisy. The cut was made by magic so it will have to heal on its own; but I did receive a jar of Murtlap Essence to help with it." He explained.

The assignment proved to be a trap from the few followers of Voldemort that were left as an attempt to reduce the Aurors' power and avenging their Lord by killing his vanquisher. A group of thirty Dark Wizards ambushed the group that contained Harry, three other Cadets and the Head of the Auror Department – Gawain Robards. However, despite getting them by surprise, none of them considered how much Harry improved these last few months. While Gawain and the other Cadets took care of fifteen of them, Harry took the other fifteen by himself. Using a combination of Transfiguration, Charms, Martial Magic and acrobatics; Harry captured the Wizards with ease, but a Cutting Curse from one of them managed to scratch his cheek.

His partners were shocked at seeing the expertise in which Harry took all those Wizards down and Gawain claimed to never have seen such a good fight since Alastor Moody himself. Harry knew this incident would make it to the front pages sooner or later.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry."

"Of course, I worry, Mr. Lion." Said Ginny, her lips twitching into a smile at seeing Harry roll his eyes at the nickname.

Just like he predicted, his Animagus form came to public fairly quickly, despite being in a way he hadn't expected. After arriving at the Ministry to register he ended up finding Rita Skeeter doing the same, probably as a way of protecting herself since Harry and Ron knew about her illegal form and could have arrested her at any time. Since it wasn't forbidden to stay in the Register Section, Rita became very interested in what the man who defeated Voldemort was doing there and had a very pleasant surprise in witnessing him registering his lion form.

In the following day, the _Daily Prophet_ printed an article about his achievement; it was fairly honest as Rita was not dumb enough to say anything bad about the Chosen One at the moment. The public opinion about Harry was still at a high, not only because he defeated Voldemort, but by his recent feats as well. It was a huge surprise for all those close to Harry when they found out about his little project as they had no idea he was even studying to become an Animagus. The young Auror received a lot of congratulations for his achievement.

Harry and Ginny went on with their date, they have gone from Three Broomsticks to other places while talking, laughing and of course, snogging when the opportunity presented itself. They saw Ron and Hermione on their own date, just like Neville – who was the new Head Boy along with Ginny due to his actions on Voldemort's rein last term – on a date with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. Harry and Ginny finally stopped at a small distance from the Shrieking Shack, where they finally got away from all the stares Harry received wherever he went. They had a slow and passionate snogging session; once again feeling thankful that they finally had their freedom and a chance of leading a normal life. After a few minutes, they just wrapped their arms around each other and watched the falling snow.

"How are your classes going?" Asked Harry with curiosity.

"They are great! Despite DADA and Muggle Studies not being taught properly last term, being on the DA guaranteed my pass and I'm not on Muggle Studies. I think I'll do great on the exams, especially since you taught me a lot these last few months." Explained Ginny, shooting her boyfriend a thankful look.

Harry smiled. Not many people knew Ginny was just as smart as Hermione, she just didn't have the habit of answering every question the teachers asked. The redhead had a talent for Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, a passion she gained from Bill and Charlie respectively; not that she was less talented in other subjects.

They spent another hour enjoying their date until Ginny sighed after casting a _Tempus_. "It's time to go back." She said without any enthusiasm.

Harry smiled. "Actually, I intend to go to Hogwarts as well. There's something I got to ask the Headmistress." He said. Ginny smiled radiantly before kissing him again.

"Then we need to get to the carriage." She said after remembering the time.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "No need to. Hold on tight."

Ginny opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when she was suddenly surrounded by red lightning and felt an extremely strong air current smashing against her face; it was just like riding the infamous Gringotts carts. Ten seconds later everything went back to normal, but Ginny needed five extra seconds to shake the dizziness away. She widened her eyes at seeing the gates of Hogwarts.

"But…how…you…me…what?!" She stammered, completely shocked with the sudden change of location in seconds; she knew for a fact that Harry hadn't Apparated.

Harry barked a laugh. "That's a little trick of my creation. I finished it a few days back and became addicted in using it to get through long distances without Apparition." Oh, how deeply he regretted not taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy while he was at school. Creating new spells and magical objects was so much fun! No wonder Snape created so many while he was at school.

Harry had already created a great repertoire of exclusive spells, some which Fred and George would kill to learn, and a few others for serious situations; not to mention new and creative Enchantments to protect his home. His last creation had been the _Fulgur Gradus_ Spell; a spell that allowed the user to move at high speeds while surrounded by a lightning shield that protected him form most spells. It had been very hard combining the high speed with a lightning shield that stimulated the nerves allowing him to surpass the tunnel vision, but he had done it. Of course, it took a few tries to get over the nausea after using it.

Ginny looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. "Please, teach it to me!" She begged, making Harry laugh.

"I promise I will, but another time." He promised, laughing once again at seeing the pout she made, looking as if she had been denied her favorite desert.

They passed through the gates – luckily for them; Filch wasn't there so they passed without interruption – and entered the school. Harry observed the hallways as a nostalgic feeling crept into his chest. He chuckled at the irony of such thought; it was making him feel old. Giving one last goodbye kiss on Ginny, they went their separate ways. Harry took the Marauders Map from his pocket and looked for the Headmistress, finding her on her Office and quickly made his way there. He smiled at seeing the fixed gargoyle guarding the entrance.

Harry pulled his wand from the holster and, with a flick, conjured his Patronus. The majestic bright-silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and passed through the walls with a message for the Headmistress. After ten seconds of waiting, the gargoyle jumped to the side and revealed the stairway that would take him to the Headmistress Office. The young man climbed through the stairs, remembering the time where he had done the same to meet up with Dumbledore; it seemed so distant now, as if it was another life. He dismissed such thoughts when he arrived at door. Harry knocked and heard a familiar voice inviting him in.

He opened the door and saw the very familiar room – it hadn't changed much now that he noticed –, the small silver trinkets where still on top of the desks releasing puffs of smoke; the numerous portraits of the former Headmasters, sleeping – or at least pretending to –; everything seemed untouched. The only noticeable differences were Professor McGonagall sitting on the Headmaster's chair and the addition of another portrait on the room, side by side with Dumbledore's portrait. Harry immediately recognized the man on the frame; his greasy hair; hooked nose and the black vest that made him seem like a bat when walking denounced him as Severus Snape.

Harry didn't show the minimum sign of surprise in seeing Snape there since it was him that made sure the man was remembered for whom he truly was, as well as insisting the man's portrait was restored and placed amongst the Headmasters of the school as it should be.

"Hello, Potter." Greeted McGonagall with a slight smile. "What a pleasant surprise, have a seat." She invited, waving her hand towards the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

Harry sat down, giving a smile to his former Head of the House. "Hello, Professor. I hope my visit is not an inconvenience."

"Nonsense! You will always be welcomed in Hogwarts." Scoffed McGonagall. "And I am no longer your Professor, Potter. I think you of all people earned the right of calling me by my name." She added.

"I think I can do that if you do the same for me…Minerva." Replied Harry, feeling very weird in addressing the woman by her name. For a second he expected to lose a few points for disrespect before remembering he was not a student anymore.

"I can do that…Harry." Said the Headmistress. "Before I forget, I would like to congratulate you on becoming an Animagus. I know from personal experience how frustrating is that process." Congratulated Minerva, seeming very proud. "And I have found the form you took particularly ironic." She added with a smirk.

Harry chuckled slightly. "You and me, both. At least no one can deny I am a Gryffindor now, right?"

"Indeed." Agreed McGonagall. "And it seems like you still have a tendency to get into trouble." She said, nodding towards the cut on his cheek. "Dare I ask how you got this?"

"Would you believe me if I said I cut myself in an accident?" Asked Harry innocently, but the skeptical look from Minerva answered his question. "Thought so." Concluded the Wizard with a sheepish face.

"But anyway," Started the Headmistress. "your message said you wanted to make a request about the Room of Requirement, no?" She asked, receiving a nod from Harry.

"I would like to check if it still works after the incident with _Fiendfyre._ " Explained Harry.

"It would certainly be good to know. But something tells me you do not want to check it just for the sake of checking it, am I right?" Asked Minerva, sagaciously.

Harry nodded and started to explain what were his intentions with the Room; as well as asking the permission from the Headmistress to do so. Minerva seemed surprised with Harry's goal, but did not seemed against it.

"It's certainly a very ambitious project, Harry. But I don't see any problem as long as you don't spread it around in the event you achieve it. I trust you not to abuse this in case you succeed." She said with a severe look towards Harry at the end.

Harry nodded with a smile. "You know I won't do that, Professor. If I do achieve it, it will stay with my family and not a person outside it will know. Of course, I will also share it with Hogwarts as it is its right." The young man assured.

Minerva smiled. "In that case, I do give you my permission to make this research. If someone can do it, I believe it's you." She said, receiving a grateful nod from Harry.

"I believe this is way above your capabilities, Potter. If I recall, you have never been on a single Ancient Runes and Arithmancy class." Said a familiar voice. Harry looked at Severus Snape, completely awake; as well as Albus Dumbledore on the portrait at his side, seeming pleasantly intrigued with the conversation.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Greeted Harry with a respectful nod. "While that is the truth, I ended up learning from Hermione everything about both subjects during my mission. I believe I am qualified, if my O.W.L and N.E.W.T grades are taken into account." He explained. Aside from a slight raise of eyebrow, Snape hadn't shown any sign of surprise.

Dumbledore smiled. "Jolly good, my boy! If you allow me the curiosity, how did you do on your exams?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Nine N.E.W.T.s in DADA; Transfiguration; Charms; Potions; Herbology; Ancient Runes; Arithmancy; Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy." Revealed Harry. Dumbledore smiled with pride and Snape seemed slightly surprised.

"You forgot to mention that you had top grades on all of them; extra credit on Transfiguration and Charms and the highest grade ever recorded on DADA." Added Minerva, visibly proud of Harry.

Dumbledore applauded in ecstasy. "Wonderful! Wonderful! My congratulations! I always knew you would get far, Harry. I heard you are not only the youngest Wizard to ever become an Auror, but also achieved an Animagus transformation, no?" Asked the former Headmaster, his eyes twinkling behind the half-moon glasses.

"Yes, sir." Said Harry, smiling slightly for the pride Dumbledore was demonstrating.

"If I understood well, you form advertises you as a true Gryffindor. I believe you have become a lion?" Theorized Dumbledore, applauding once again at receiving a nod from Harry.

"I'm surprised you have done so well in Potions, Potter. Your abilities in my class were horrendous." Remarked Snape without any malice on his voice.

Harry chuckled. "I discovered that with a little silence and no one breathing down on my neck; I have a certain ease on potions-making." He said. Snape nodded, not commenting on the jab. Maybe he thought it was fair let that one slip after everything that happened.

"Let's see how far you get with that little project of yours. Maybe you have more of your mother than I initially thought." Said Snape, seeming rather vexed at admitting that.

"I will certainly make the effort to prove that, Professor." Said Harry before getting up. "I thank you once again for giving me this opportunity, Minerva. I will keep you posted on any progress."

"See that you do. I am very interested in what comes out of it." Said the Headmistress.

Harry smiled at her and gave a respectful nod to her two predecessors before leaving. As the office was on the seventh floor, he didn't need to walk much before arriving at the opposite wall of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Stepping in front it, Harry took his wand out of the holster and walked back and forth three times while thinking of the room he needed. He smiled in relief at seeing a door appearing from the wall; at least the Room still worked. He placed the hand on the handle and raised his wand – the tip glowing an ominous blue – ready to cast the strongest water current he could produce in case the fire was still there. Harry opened the door and sighed in relief at seeing it was not necessary to do anything as the room was safe before putting the wand away.

The room which he found himself had the size of a classroom, it had a long table like those of the Great Hall – albeit smaller in size – with numerous notes spread on top of it in an organized fashion. Harry walked closer and analyzed them, smiling as he stated they were exactly what he needed. He took out a notebook, a quill and a bottle of ink from his pocket – which had an Undetectable Extension Charm – and placed them on the table. With a wave of his hand, the bottle opened; the quill levitated and placed the tip inside before starting to automatically copy the notes on the open notebook.

Harry nodded in satisfaction and pulled his wand out once again, he muttered under his breath while the air rippled with the spells he casted all over the room. He seemed slightly disappointed with the result before cheering up again. His eyes shone with determination. Harry was sure that he would get it with time and if there was one thing he knew about himself, is that nothing was impossible once he put his mind into it.

It was only two hours later that Harry finally stepped out of the room, wearing a satisfied expression on his face. He managed to obtain all he needed with the notes and the spells – said result he owed to the already forgotten spells he had in his library; that by now contained a special section for the Black family books as well, and was guarded with maximum security. Now it was only matter of analyzing the results and breaking down the formulas he copied before he achieved what he wanted.

Harry was walking through the hallways with the intention of visiting Hagrid as he missed talking with his Half-Giant friend. He arrived at the exterior of Hogwarts on his way to Hagrid's hut when he stopped for a second at recognizing the smaller and familiar figure of a Wizard that had his back turned and was kneeling down in an obvious attempt of getting some roots. His former Potions Professor; Horace Slughorn.

"Hello, Professor." Greeted Harry with a small smile as despite everything, he genuinely liked the man.

Slughorn jumped in alarm before turning around and smiling widely at seeing him. "Harry, my boy! What a pleasure it is to see you! I didn't know you were at Hogwarts!" He exclaimed, hastily cleaning his dirty hands on his robes and wiping his sweaty and red face with a napkin.

"I came here with permission of the Headmistress to do a research. I just finished it and was on my way to visiting Hagrid before leaving." Harry vaguely explained.

"It's good to know you keep up with your studies despite graduating. And if you permit me to say; your grades were more than exceptional, my boy! Lily would be proud!" Said Slughorn with a nostalgic face at the thought of one of his absolute favorite students.

Harry smiled at hearing that. "I'm happy to know that, Professor. I certainly tried my best." Truer words have never been spoken.

Slughorn nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, certainly." He sent a hopeful stare to his former student. "It was good meeting you here, Harry. I'm going to have a party of the Slug Club next weekend and intended to invite you through Owl Post, just like a few former pupils as well as new ones. What do you think, my boy?" He asked, hopefully.

Despite not liking these things, Harry saw no reason to refuse as it would be a good way to spend some quality time with Ginny; even though Slughorn would certainly drag him around to introduce him to other people. "I would love to, Professor. I hope you don't mind me taking my girlfriend as my date?"

The man smiled widely. "Ah, yes, Ms. Weasley! Absolutely, Harry. She would have been invited anyway. Very talented girl, she is! I dare say she could compete with Ms. Granger. And I only saw such talent for Quidditch few times; you being one of them." He got closer to Harry after looking over his shoulder to verify if there weren't any eavesdroppers. "Don't tell her, but my former student; Gwenog Jones; Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, has been watching a few school matches in search of a new feminine talent and has shown herself very impressed with young Ginevra. I believe she intends to invite her to be part of the team when she graduates." He revealed in a whisper.

"That's brilliant!" Said Harry, excitedly. Ginny had already shown an interest in making a career on Professional Quidditch while studying for a Mastery on Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures for a long-term career plan. He was very happy that someone apparently recognized her talent.

"Yes, yes, but don't tell her yet. I still have to get an official confirmation on Gwenog's part; but I'm almost certain of what I'm telling you." Requested Slughorn.

"Absolutely, Professor." Harry agreed. He wanted Ginny to show all her talent without feeling nervous about a Professional Quidditch Team Captain possibly scouting her. Slughorn gave one last affectionate smile at Harry before saying his goodbyes. Harry resumed his path to Hagrid's hut, still ecstatic about the fact that Ginny might go professional sooner than she had expected.

The future was certainly looking bright!

* * *

 **Leave your reviews and pointers. Constructive criticism is appreciated! This was the last chapter I had translated, so it might take a little while before I update; maybe two or three days. Until next time!**


	5. Amends and Promotions

**Hello, everyone! Back with another chapter! I managed to finish translating it way sooner than I thought, so here it is. Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Amends and Promotions**

 ** _Months Later – February 1999_**

On a deserted playground, in Surrey, stood a tall, bulky, blonde young man with watery blue eyes. He was looking on all directions rather anxiously as he waited for the person he asked to meet him. Now that he stopped to think, it might have not been a good idea ask him to meet on the same playground he used to torment him and other children and that led to the incident with those… _things_.

"Hello, Dudley." Said a voice behind him. It was familiar yet seemed more mature than the last time they spoke face to face. He turned around to greet the one he wanted to see; but words escaped him as his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

It was, without a shadow of doubt, his cousin; Harry Potter. But it was not the same Harry he remembered. The skinny boy that wore glasses and his old clothes, with the visible scar on his forehead which he always teased him about was gone. In his place stood a tall man – not as tall as him, but quite close – with a swimmer's build that indicated the perfect balance between strength and agility; he was no longer wearing glasses, making his bright green eyes stand out quite a bit. His hair was as messy as ever, but cut short, giving him a very aristocratic appearance, which was enhanced by his expensive clothes. The scar on his forehead was still present, but much less visible than he remembered. His cousin exuded the aura of an imposing man, making him feel extremely inferior.

"Is that you, Harry?" Asked Dudley, still trying to assimilate the man before him with his cousin.

Harry nodded, his lips briefly twitching into a smile at seeing his cousin's shock at his appearance. "It's me; slightly healthier. As you can see, the last year had been quite generous with me."

"Yes, I can see that." Said Dudley, recovering from his surprise.

"But do tell," Started the young Wizard. "what was the reason you invited me here? I was surprised you even knew how to use an owl." Asked Harry, feeling for a second the old pain at the thought of his beloved Hedwig.

Harry had been informed by Dedalus and Hestia that the Dursleys were brought back to their home after the end of the war. However, Harry had felt no obligation to visit them as he believed there was no reason for him to keep in contact with his relatives. So, it was a huge surprise for him when an owl from Dudley came with a letter asking for a meeting on the playground. Initially, Harry intended to completely ignore it as he owed them nothing. But after a few hours of thought, he decided to go; if anything, just to put his past behind him once and for all.

"Those… _Wizards_ that protected us, told us how to get in contact with you if necessary. And I really wanted to speak with you." Explained Dudley, rather reluctantly.

"I understand." Said Harry, getting even more curious at the reason for this meeting. "Well, here I am." He completed, looking expectantly at his cousin.

Dudley took a deep breath; it was now or never. "I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you while we grew up." He started, wincing at the reminder of his favorite childhood game. "I got you in trouble, beat you up with my friends and was decidedly unpleasant in general." He took courage and looked at Harry's surprised eyes. "I…I called you here so I could apologize." He revealed.

Harry looked at his cousin in shock. Never would he think Dudley would one day apologize for everything he had done to him. "Why now?" He asked, needing to know before giving his answer.

Dudley's eyes became glassy. "A few years back, when you saved me from those… _monsters_ ," He started, shivering in fright at the reminder. "They showed me terrible things, but none of them were the bad memories you said they brought out. I saw all the things I have done to others. It was horrible, feeling on my skin all the suffering that I caused them. This forced me to rethink my life and admit I was not a good person. I know you don't owe us anything, Harry, but I would still like to apologize; just like I did with every single person I have wronged." He explained.

Now everything made sense to Harry. Dudley always had a sheltered and luxurious life; full of love and comfort, and as such, there were no bad memories the Dementors could bring to surface. This resulted in Dudley seeing all the bad thing he had done from his victims' point of view, making him revalue his life. Harry knew his cousin was being sincere – passive use of Legilimency saw to that.

"Well, this is certainly…" He looked for the right word. "unexpected. I never thought that incident would have done you any good." Harry remarked.

"I was surprised, too." Said Dudley. They stayed in silence for a few seconds, looking in each other's eyes.

Harry suddenly allowed a small smile to slip through his lips. "I think my mother would have wanted me to give a second chance to someone from the family. So, while I will never forget everything that you have done to me, I forgive you." He decided.

Dudley's tense shoulders deflated in relief. "Thank you." He whispered. "You have no idea of the weight that takes off my shoulders."

Harry nodded, not commenting on the fact he felt the same thing. It was as if he finally had the capacity to put all the pain from his past behind him. It was at that moment he realized that holding grudges would only cause him more pain, and absolving someone who had wronged him so much made him feel lighter.

"So," Started Dudley after a few seconds. "you wouldn't mind if we…keep in contact from now on, do you?" He asked, rather shyly.

"You know how to find me." Said Harry with a nod.

Dudley smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

The Wizard returned the smile. "Don't worry about it." He then looked at his watch. "I have to go; got work to do and I don't believe you told your parents about this little meeting, have you?" He asked, slyly.

"No, I didn't." Admitted Dudley.

Harry nodded, not feeling bothered in the least. "Until next time then, Big D" He said before silently Disapparating.

Dudley found himself alone at the playground, seemingly shocked with Harry's sudden disappearance. He then caught himself saying something he never would have imagined he would utter about Harry's magic. "Cool!"

* * *

 ** _Months Later – June 1999 – Night_**

Several flashes of multicolored lights could be seen on a pub; screams and curses were being said in loud voices; three Wizards were stunned at the same time; tables and chairs were flying and being transfigured into daggers and other objects. Harry flicked his wand as lions, tigers and wolves were transfigured from small objects and charged against the seven Wizards he was dueling with; being vanished by them on the last second. His hand had turned into a blur as non-verbal spells flew out of his wand.

The seven Wizards were in panic. They have never fought against such a powerful opponent before. They barely had any time to shield against the precise and lightning-fast spells being thrown at them. No matter what spells they casted, it seemed not to have any effect on Potter whatsoever. He always dodged or redirected the spells back to them with even more power; Potter hadn't raised a single shield the whole battle. No matter what they tried; it was useless. Harry continued to press them until he saw an opening and with a snap of his fingers, conjured ropes that tied them up firmly; moving his wand in an arch fashion, he disarmed and stunned them all; finally ending the duel. Five minutes later, twenty other unconscious men were tied along with the seven. Harry, Ron, Robards and five other Aurors were surrounding the captives.

"That is the last group of the illegal venom dealers." Stated Ron, panting and carrying several superficial wounds, his teammates seemed to be in the same situation with the exception of Harry that – aside from his sweaty face – was unscratched. "How the bloody hell are you untouched?" He asked his friend, incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "Those guys were not much with a wand." He modestly said.

Everyone looked at him, slightly exasperated, though already used to seeing Harry coming out of their assignments without wounds or slightly injured if the operation became more serious. These last few weeks the Aurors were hunting a group of venom dealers that – aside from the great number – where not much of a threat; but they knew how to hide their tracks. They ended up splitting up in several smaller groups, making them even harder to catch; but they finally located and captured the last remaining group.

Robards shook his head. "Take them to the D.M.L.E cells, boys. After being tried, they will probably be transferred to Azkaban." Ordered the Head Auror. His squad obeyed and an hour later, all the prisoners were on their Department's cells.

"Nice work, lads. We finally captured all the imbeciles. Go to our Healer treat your injuries and then go home and rest, you deserve it. Potter, stay behind for a moment, I want to speak with you." Said Robards. Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded. Ron patted his shoulder before following his teammates.

"What do you wish to speak about, sir?" Asked Harry respectfully, he was in front of a superior after all.

"I'll go straight to the point, Potter. You have been with us for over a year and your performance had been nothing less than spectacular. You passed all the tests with top grades; integrated yourself with the team and gained the respect of everyone here, not to mention the absurd success rate on missions of my team since you entered. I'm also considering your recent achievement of gaining the Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery." Said Robards.

A few weeks back, Harry had concluded his thesis and gained his Mastery on the subject within the time limit he predicted; being the youngest Wizard to ever gain a Mastery. He was now working on his Transfiguration and Charms Masteries.

"I'm just trying my best to make the World a safer place. I don't want us to face another Voldemort one day." Said Harry sincerely, once again taking note of the fact that his superior didn't flinch at hearing the name.

"You are doing more than that, lad. I've been noticing the Trainees have started to respect and look up to you as well as the Cadets, the Seniors are not far behind either. Your skills and leadership ability are admirable." Remarked Robards. "That's why I took a decision; I'm promoting you to Senior Auror." He revealed.

Harry widened his eyes for a second before his Occlumency skills came crashing down and helped him control himself. "It will be an honor, sir. I will do my best to don't disappoint." He declared, never having imagined he would get so far in so little time. He was not even nineteen yet for crying out loud!

"I know you won't lad." Said Robards. "I have been talking of this possibility with the other Seniors and they are all in agreement; we all believe you are ready for it." He guaranteed.

Harry held back a smile. He knew that his actions ever since he started working on the Department had earned him the respect of everyone, but he never thought it was at such level they would agree in having him on the superior rank. He internally asked himself if his parents would have been proud; but deep down he knew they would be.

There were four ranks on the Auror job. The Trainees; the newbies that normally studied for three years to become official, they went to small assignments as a way to gain experience and were subordinated to the other two. The Cadets; the ones that became official and the most common. And finally, the Senior Aurors; only those with most talent between the Aurors managed to achieve such rank; they commanded operations, usually riskier than the normal ones; trained the Trainees and were very respected. And finally, there was the Head Auror; Robards' rank and the highest of them. He was the commander of all the Auror Headquarters and everyone answered to him. His only superior was the Head of the D.M.L.E. At each rank the responsibility grew, and so did the payment.

"I will try my best, sir!" Said Harry, determined.

"That's what I expect of you. Now go home, you deserve your rest." Dismissed Robards.

Harry saluted his superior as a way of showing respect and went to the Floo Network. He quickly arrived at his home, took a shower and sat on his bed; still in shock at his promotion. It took a few minutes for him to finally recover, he went to the kitchen where Kreacher and Winky greeted him and prepared dinner, giving a special attention to it at the happy news of their master's promotion. Harry lost himself in thoughts while he ate.

The last months could be resumed as work and research; both which Harry put a lot of effort in. His missions had an extreme success rate – there was an occasion he saved his teammate from a Cutting Curse that would have certainly taken his head off. All his teammates started respecting him immensely, not only because he defeated Voldemort, but because he proved himself to be a man of honor and a man they could trust with their lives.

On the research and training aspect, Harry continued to develop his abilities. He improved his skill in all the branches of magic he could; devouring more and more books of his library and gaining knowledge. He continued to create spells – that ended up becoming both a passion and a hobby for him – as well as improving his ability of performing wandless magic.

The young man smiled in triumph at remembering his most recent achievement; the reason he went to the Room of Requirement all those months ago. After months of work and study, using all the knowledge he gained; he had finally managed to create his own Room of Requirement on his mansion.

Harry had that sudden inspiration a few days before his date with Ginny; fiercely desiring to recreate the spell that made the most fantastic room of Hogwarts. Like he predicted, the Room provided all the Arithmancy Formulas of the spell – and he managed to get quite a bit of information with his own Detection Spells – allowing him to break it down. And Harry could say – without a single doubt – that breaking that spell down had been the most difficult thing he had ever done on his entire life. The fame of the Founders was certainly not exaggerated if they managed to create such spell. His Room of Requirement was located in the opposite wall of the door that led to the Trophy Hall; a room that possessed all the awards and conquests of the family; as well as some of his own.

As promised, he updated Minerva on any progress he made. Both the Headmistress and Dumbledore's portrait were exultantly proud of Harry when they discovered he managed to recreate the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore proclaimed that he would have never managed to do what he had done; to the embarrassment of the young man as he didn't think that was the case. And as their agreement, Harry had shared the knowledge of the spell with the Headmistress; from now on it would be passed from Headmaster to Headmaster as long as the spot had been occupied for over a year – a failsafe so that the spell wouldn't become public in case there was an Interim Headmaster at some point.

What Harry felt most proud of, however, was the fact he managed to achieve all that with his own skill and effort. He hadn't used the Elder Wand since he transfigured that splinter into a replica after the Battle of Hogwarts – said replica now rested in Dumbledore's grave. The true Wand was safe in the same compartment he stored his Animagus Potion, keeping company to the Resurrection Stone.

Harry had recovered it from the forest on the same day he went to the Room of Requirement, not willing to take the risk of someone finding it by accident. He had no intention of using it again; he only wanted to make sure it didn't fell into the wrong hands. He put the Stone together with the Wand and casted spell after spell to protect it – from the most recent to the already forgotten spells – as well as a modified version of the _Fidelius Charm_ with him as the _Secret Keeper_. Harry was sure even Mad-Eye himself would have called him paranoid if he saw the safety measures he placed on that compartment.

He also spent all the time he could with his friends. He frequently visited Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – to the joy of Fred and George -; wrote to Hermione at every opportunity and even met her on Hogsmeade once in a while; and he saw Ron on a daily basis, be it on work or on dinners with the Weasleys. But the best part was spending time with Ginny; their relationship was more solid than ever and at such level that Harry believed Ginny was the woman of his life and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The future had never looked so bright.

* * *

 **Let's see if I can keep up like this. I will update in one or two days. Until next time!**


	6. Declarations and Love

**Hello everyone! This is a rather short chapter focussed on HarryxGinny. I also raised the rate to M due to the paranoia, there is nothing too graphic but I rather be safe than sorry. Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Declarations and Love**

 ** _A Month Later – July 31st, 1999 – Potter Mansion – Night_**

Harry Potter smiled as he went to his bedroom, just arriving from The Burrow where he had a fantastic birthday party. Having only one of those before on his last birthday, he still felt incredibly touched with the work everyone put to celebrate this date once again. Only his training in Occlumency allowed him to keep his composure and not burst into tears due to the happiness. Harry entered his bathroom and relaxed his stiff muscles by taking a long shower as his mind drifted for the last month since his promotion.

Ginny and Hermione graduated with top marks on all the subjects they took, much to everyone's pride. Hermione decided to start working on the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, striving to get better rights for the House Elves and other creatures – she decided to get the Charms Mastery at a later date.

Ginny on the other hand, decided to keep studying to get her chosen Masteries in Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. She had a huge shock when Gwenog Jones personally invited her to start on the Holyhead Harpies as a Reserve Chaser and train to take the place of a retiring one in a few months-time. The redhead had no problem in accepting that.

Harry was congratulated for his Senior Auror promotion by everyone; they were all incredibly proud of what he achieved as he was the youngest Wizard to achieve such rank. Ron congratulated him without any sign of jealousy; not only because he matured over the years, but also for the fact that he had no interest in that rank as he didn't plan to stay an Auror forever. Harry also received his first team of Trainees to train. He had been both surprised and elated when he saw that his team was made of his former classmates: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones.

They were shocked at seeing Harry would be their trainer, but after a few explanations, they had no problem in accepting it as he had already taught them on DA. Harry had an enormous pleasure in teaching them, and even more pleasure in seeing how much they were improving.

Harry finished his shower, dried himself with a wave of his hand and put on a pajamas pant. He went to his bedroom hoping to find a nice bed so he could sleep. Imagine his surprise at seeing Ginny sitting on his bed while reading a book. He blinked so that he could stop admiring her beauty.

"Hey, Gin." Greeted Harry, still surprised, not that he was bothered; he loved spending time with her after all. "What are you doing here?" He asked after seeing her attention was focused on him.

Ginny smiled and put the book on the nightstand before getting up. "I came here to see you." She explained, getting closer to him.

"Not that I mind that, but you saw me an hour ago." Pointed Harry.

"That's true." Conceded Ginny standing before him; she barely reached his chin now. "But an hour ago I couldn't do this." With that, she placed her hand on his nape and made him lean down before kissing him passionately.

Harry forgot everything as he felt the warmth of the lips he loved so much. He pulled her closer to him as the kiss deepened. He felt Ginny's tongue slipping inside his mouth and he gave passage. The kiss soon turned into a battle of tongues to see who dominated who. In the end, Harry surrendered to her. They continued to make out so heavily that Harry didn't even notice they were moving closer to his bed; he also ignored the fact that he lied down with Ginny on top of him. He only realized there was something different when he felt Ginny's hands take his own and move them from her slim waist to her firm butt.

Harry widened his eyes. "G-Gin…" He stuttered in a strangled whisper. He was sure Ginny felt his erection as she was practically sitting on top of it. "What are you…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Whispered the young woman, planting butterfly kisses over Harry's neck. "I want us to take the next step." She said, firmly.

Harry opened his mouth in shock, knowing very well what she meant. "Are…are you sure?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. "Despite dating both Michael and Dean, I never felt even close to comfortable enough to take that step with them. Both asked, but I was clear in saying I wasn't ready. I knew I took the right decision when I saw the enthusiasm of being with me diminish in their eyes after my refusal." She explained.

Harry felt the sudden urge to punch both of them in the nose for trying to rush Ginny into such an important step of a relationship. "What is so different now?" He asked.

Ginny chuckled. "Everything. In all the time we've been together, you _always_ respected my time. You never asked me to go beyond what I was willing to go; not even once." She got closer to her boyfriend, looking at the green eyes she loved so much, their lips barely apart. "And then there is the fact that I was with them because I liked them; but I am with you because _I love you_." Declared the young woman.

Harry's eyes watered at hearing those sweet words coming from the mouth of the woman he loved. "I love you too." He replied, gently kissing her. "Are you really sure you're ready for this?" He asked once again.

Ginny smiled at seeing how he was respecting her once again. "Yes, I am." She repeated with firmness.

Harry smiled, gently caressing her freckled face; which only made her more beautiful on his opinion. "If you are ready for it, then so am I." He declared. Ginny smiled and kissed him passionately, being fully returned.

They made love for the first time that night, showing each other how the flame of their love would never extinguish itself. A love that was truly pure and eternal; which only true soulmates find with one another.

* * *

 ** _Next Morning_**

The sunlight bathed the spacious bedroom of the Potter Manor; including the couple sleeping on the king-sized bed, the cover being the only thing keeping their naked bodies warm. The chirping of the birds made one of them stir from their sleep. Chocolate brown eyes revealed themselves from the eyelids of the redhead.

Ginny woke up, slightly dizzy as she was asleep just now. The first thing she stated was that she was naked; the second was a slight stinging in her womanhood and the third one – that went against everything the previous two statements implied – is that she never felt so happy and so complete on her life.

The memories of the previous night came rushing back to her head. A wide smile appeared on her face at remembering the wonderful night she had. Ginny suddenly realized she was feeling extremely comfortable, lying her head on what seemed to be a very warm and soft pillow. She looked up and her smile widened at seeing Harry – just as naked as she was – sleeping with the most serene expression she had ever seen on his face.

Ginny couldn't have asked for a better first time. Harry had been absolutely gentle and loving, knowing how important that moment was to her. And he delivered it and more. She remembered all the details; their sweaty bodies glued to one another; their kisses, hot and desperate for passion; their intimacies connected and the rhythmic movements…

Ginny snapped back to reality at feeling a wetness in her womanhood. She glanced down – ignoring the trail of dried blood that indicated the loss of her virginity – and realized that the memories were getting her excited again. She giggled before looking at her sleepyhead. She admired the strong and defined body of her boyfriend. His hair was messier than ever thanks to their nightly activities and the pillow; his face now had a very well-groomed stubble – which she particularly loved. She also noticed the oval-shaped scar over his heart, as well as the bite marks of both Nagini and the Basilisk on his arm, the scar on his right hand with the saying; _I Must Not Tell Lies_. And of course, his legendary lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. None of them had any negative effect on his good looks.

Ginny spent several minutes watching Harry sleep until she decided to wake him up. She started to plant butterfly kisses on his abs and slowly rose to his chest and eventually, started to nibble on his earlobe. She felt his chest rumble as a low chuckle made way to her ears. She looked at the glassy green eyes of her boyfriend, his look of love and desire sending hot shivers down her spine.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you here. Because if last night had been a dream, I would have thrown a fit." He said hoarsely while he kissed her shoulder.

"Would you?" Asked Ginny in a whisper, enjoying his touches. Harry merely grunted in response. "Last night; our first time; it was perfect." She said.

"First," Started Harry, still kissing every inch of Ginny's skin he could find. "Second…third…fourth…" He kept planting butterfly kisses on her body at every interval. "Thank Merlin for Contraceptive Charms." He remarked.

"Indeed." Giggled Ginny, remembering all the times they made love.

"You do realize I'm addicted now, right?" Asked Harry with a smirk while looking at her brown eyes.

She also smirked. "Good. Because so am I." She said before kissing him gently.

Harry went down before capturing her breast with his mouth, sucking on the hardened pink nipple. Ginny moaned in pleasure; she found out that her breasts were rather sensitive; said fact Harry also realized and had perverse pleasure in using at his advantage. They ended up making love again. And an hour later both were lying down, sweaty and panting, but extremely satisfied.

They were feeling more connected than ever before, as if their love had been solidified as an impenetrable wall; that nothing and no one would be able to break.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	7. Invitation and Union

**Hello, everyone! Back with another chapter! Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Invitation and Union**

 ** _Months Later- March, 2000 – Privet Drive_**

Petunia Dursley hummed a tune as she cleaned the kitchen. Her husband; Vernon, was reading the paper on the living room while muttering about how the country was in ruins. She gave him an affectionate smile, already used to his antics. Her precious Dudley was in his room, training for the Boxing Championship. Her attention was suddenly taken by the ringing of the doorbell. Weird, she was not expecting anyone. She heard the sounds of heavy steps coming from the floor above and into the stairs.

"I'll get it, I'm waiting for a visit." Said Dudley while he walked down the stairs; still with his training shorts and T-shirt.

Petunia was satisfied at hearing that. It was certainly Peter or one of his other friends. She was just surprised by the fact as Dudley would usually warn her about a visit from his friends. She heard Dudley open the door and greet someone before walking out and closing it.

Petunia dropped the duster she was using and went to the window that would allow her to see the entrance. Why hadn't Dudley invited this person to enter? And now that she thought about it. Her son's greeting seemed quieter than usual. She took a peek through the curtains and widened her eyes at stating that it wasn't one of Dudley's friends. It was a tall young man of green eyes, short black hair and well-groomed stubble. He was very handsome if she could say so. He was wearing elegant clothes and the car behind him seemed to be of the latest model. She had the feeling the man was familiar to her.

"Dear, come here for a second." She requested. Vernon got up from the couch, still muttering about the article he just read.

"What is it, Pet?" He asked.

Petunia pointed to the window and Vernon squeezed himself with her so that he could look without opening the curtain too much – which ended up being harder than he thought. "Look at that. Do you know who is that young man?" She asked.

"No," Said Vernon, seeming rather impressed with his appearance. "I would certainly remember if this lad had been here before." He remarked.

Petunia nodded in agreement. "But I do have the feeling he is familiar." She insisted.

Vernon narrowed his piggy eyes. "Now that you mentioned it, I have the same feeling." He tried to get a better sight of the lad to see if he remembered something, but he was too far away to take and distinguishing features.

They saw the lad raise his right hand – where there was a ring that seemed to be made of ruby on his pointer finger – and showed a golden ring on his right ring-finger. Dudley seemed to be pleasantly surprised as he appeared to congratulate the man. They talked for a few more minutes and the man took a letter from his pocket and handed it to Dudley – they noticed a ring made of black crystal on his left pointer finger. They seemed to say goodbye as the lad entered the car before driving off. Vernon and Petunia quickly went back to their former location when they saw Dudley about to turn to them.

Dudley came back to the house and sat on the couch, the letter still in his hand. He suddenly sighed. "I know you saw us." He said. Vernon and Petunia jumped slightly and gave a resigned look to each other.

"Who was he, sweetheart?" Asked Petunia, gently.

Dudley seemed surprised by the question. "Didn't you recognize him?" He asked back. On second thought, it would make sense they wouldn't since he changed so drastically from the last time they met.

It was their turn to be surprised by the question. "No, Popkin. I think we would have remembered such a well-presented young man if we knew him. He is your friend, isn't he?" Asked Petunia.

Dudley knew there was no use in lying. He wondered what their reactions would be. "That was Harry." He revealed.

The room was drowned in the most absolute silence for a few seconds. Petunia widened her eyes as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no sound came out. Vernon's eyes widened and his face became as purple as beet. His eyes went down to the letter. "Throw this away, son! Who knows what he had done to it!" He said, fearing what the boy could have done to the letter.

Dudley shook his head. "Relax, it's harmless." He showed the letter addressed to him. "It's just an invitation." He explained.

"Invitation?" Asked Petunia with a small voice. "To what?"

Dudley didn't know how his mother would react to the news. "It's an invitation to his wedding." He revealed.

"His wedding." Repeated Petunia, her face going through several undistinguishable emotions.

Vernon scoffed. "And who would marry that boy?"

Dudley threw a dirty look at his father. "Her name is Ginny. She is a very beautiful and fun girl." He met her when he and Harry reunited on Christmas Eve. He would fully admit he had been entranced by Ginny's beauty when he met her for the first time. He decided not to mention that the first thing she did when they met was to use her famous – according to his cousin – Bat-Boogey Hex on him for everything he had done to Harry. But after stating he was truly sorry for his actions, the ice was broken and she proved herself to be a very fun loving and nice girl.

"How do you know her name?" Asked Vernon before narrowing his eyes, apparently realizing something else. "Matter of fact, why has he even invited you?"

Dudley decided to be firm on his stance. "A little over a year ago I met with Harry. We've been keeping in contact since then." He explained.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Vernon, shocked that his son would voluntary contact the boy. "Did he addle your brains with his freakishness?" He asked, thinking it was the only possible reason.

"No." Replied Dudley testily. "I did that on my own free will. I called him to apologize for all the bad things I have done to him. It took time, but I realized we were wrong in treating him badly for something out of his control. I regret everything that I did to him when we were children; and I hope that one day you two will do the same." He said, firmly.

Vernon seemed shocked with his son's answer. Petunia's eyes watered for an instant. "How…how is he?" She asked, hesitantly.

Dudley seemed surprised by the question but saw no problem in answering. "He is fine. From what I get, he is now an agent of their version of MI5." He explained.

"That kind has a Security Service? No wonder ours is going down the drain." Muttered Vernon.

Dudley decided to ignore his father. "He is going to marry in a week's time."

"Are you going?" Asked Petunia.

"Yes, I am." He answered before showing the letter once again. "He said that if I hold the letter on the right day and the right time, it will take me to the wedding." He remembered something else. "And he also said that – as long as you two don't insult anyone – you can also go." He warned his parents.

Vernon opened his mouth to speak but Petunia beat him to it. "We will think about it." She said, shooting her husband a look that made him shut his mouth. Dudley sighed, hoping this would be the bridge of reconciliation between his parents and cousin.

* * *

 _ **The Burrow – Same Time**_

Harry Apparated without a sound after leaving his car on his home. He walked to The Burrow, still wondering if it had been wise to extend Dudley's invitation to his uncles. He didn't want them to come and start insulting his friends and future family on his wedding day. He just hoped Ginny's hunch had been right.

He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend – _fiancée_ , he corrected himself. Ever since the night of his birthday; where they took the next step in their relationship, both felt as if something changed forever between them. Harry and Ginny felt as if they were connected in a way they never were before. Mere two months later, Harry decided he wanted Ginny to be his wife. After asking permission from her parents and siblings – that had no problem in allowing – he took Ginny in a date. He started with a romantic dinner; then took her to the beautiful sight of the garden of his mansion; and under the moonlight, went to one knee and asked her to marry him. Ginny agreed without hesitation and with tears on her eyes.

They spent the next months, planning their wedding with the help of Molly and Arthur – as they asked to be called from now on. Meanwhile, Harry kept with his team's training on work and, with their influence and Robards' support, Harry and Ron started to revolutionize the Auror Department. Hermione was making a lot of progress on the D.R.C.M.C, managing to create laws that prohibited the abuse of House Elves and impressing her superiors with other ideas. Ginny became the official Chaser of the Harpies with the recent retirement of one of them. She was also working on her Ancient Runes Mastery.

He entered at The Burrow and was immediately received with a gentle kiss from Ginny. "How did it go?" She asked her fiancée.

Harry sighed. "I already sent the invitation. I'm just not sure it was a good idea inviting my uncles." He confessed.

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry, I know everything will be fine." She said with enthusiasm.

Harry smiled; Ginny always knew how to cheer him up. He was surer than ever that she was the perfect partner for him.

* * *

 ** _Privet Drive – A Week Later_**

Dudley was in his living room, nervously adjusting his elegant suit as he held Harry's letter, waiting for it to take him to the wedding. His parents came down the stairs, also prepared to go. Petunia was wearing a yellow dress stamped with flowers while Vernon was wearing a brown suit and a blue tie with yellow balls. Dudley decided not to mention how unfashionable they looked.

"Well, how do we get there?" Asked Vernon, rather grumpy.

Dudley looked at his watch. "From what Harry told me, the letter will take us there at fifteen o'clock. There is only a minute left; touch the letter." He instructed. His parents held the letter with him, rather nervously. They stood in a tense silence for over fifty seconds.

Vernon looked at his own clock, seeing there were five seconds left. "Frankly, how do they expect a letter will take us to…" He didn't manage to finish his sentence as the letter suddenly glowed in a blue light. They felt as if a hook pulled them by the navel. They seemed to be spinning for a few seconds before falling face flat on the ground, completely disjointed.

Dudley looked up to see an extended hand. He realized it was a smirking Harry. "Relax; first time using a Portkey is just like that." He comforted.

Dudley took his hand and got up before helping his parents as well. They recovered their senses and saw Harry; wearing an incredibly elegant vest. They looked at themselves, feeling a sudden sense of inadequacy – especially as they were dirty and ruffled by the travel.

"That was my best suit." Grumbled Vernon.

Harry raised an eyebrow and waved his hand at the three; their clothes straightened and became spotless once again, even their hair was fixed. "There you go." He said.

Vernon looked alarmed, obviously not expecting that magic could do something like that. They all looked back at Harry. "I'm happy you were able to come; and rather surprised as well." Confessed the Wizard.

Vernon puffed his chest. "Well, it wouldn't be proper to refuse such invitation." He repressed the urge to say _"even if it came from you"_ as he remembered the promise to his son of not insulting anyone.

Harry noticed what he wanted to say and was satisfied in seeing his uncle controlling himself; this showed he would keep his opinions to him – at least while he was there. "Anyway, welcome." He greeted.

The Dursleys looked around, just now realizing that they stood in front of a beautiful and colossal mansion. It was obviously going to be an open-air celebration as they saw tables filled with food along with an impressive decoration. Wisps of multicolored lights floated on the air, bathing the socializing crowd.

"What is this place?" Asked Dudley in amazement, shocked with the beauty of the scenery.

"My home." Said Harry nonchalantly.

The three looked at them in shock. "Your home?!" Squeaked Petunia.

Harry nodded. "As you can see, Ginny and I decided to have a private celebration for friends and family." He waved in the direction of the gathering. "Well, follow me. I will introduce you to some people." He invited as the three followed him rather reluctantly.

Vernon and Petunia were clearly trying to ignore the signs of magic on the garden. Harry introduced them to a lot of people as a way of making them feel welcomed and they were received with kindness and pleasantry – some with more difficult than others as they knew what Harry went through with them.

As he had said, the party was more reserved than normal. Only the members of the Weasley family – and Fleur made sure to be present despite being nearly eight months along in her pregnancy -; the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the DA and their Hogwarts Professors were present. Harry greeted them all, introducing his Muggle relatives to most of them – he didn't need to introduce Ron, Fred, George and Hagrid for obvious reasons.

A silver weasel suddenly appeared in the middle of the party. "We're ready…just give us the signal." Said the animal with Arthur's voice before disappearing. Harry felt a sudden nervousness as all the guests – including the Dursleys – sat down. He stood below the arch, with Ron and Hermione at his side on their post of best man and bridesmaid respectively. Molly was on his other side, looking like she was about to burst in tears at any second. Harry wiped his sweaty hands and pulled out his wand. With a flick, the silver stag jogged to the white tent ahead. A few seconds later the music started and Ginny showed up being accompanied by her father. Harry felt his throat dry at the sight of his future wife.

She was simply magnificent. Her white dress highlighted her curves; her hair was expertly combed; her makeup consisted of a simple soft pink lipstick and as a finishing touch the same Goblin-made tiara that Fleur used on her wedding, which Muriel also lent to Ginny. It was only thanks to Ron's elbow that Harry was snapped out of his daydream. Arthur delivered his daughter with a smile and tears on his eyes. He kissed Ginny's forehead and briefly hugged Harry before going to his wife's side; she was crying as much as him. Even Petunia and Vernon found nothing to criticize on the bride, such was her beauty.

The Dursleys observed the ceremony being conducted. It seemed fairly normal except from the fact Harry and Ginny were holding each other's left arms as Kingsley casted a spell that made their arms seem to be covered in flame tongues. Harry and Ginny made their vows – which made a lot of people cry, especially Hagrid – and said "yes" when they were asked if they agreed to be married.

"So, by the power invested in me. I officially declare you husband and wife." Declared Kingsley. The flame tongues split into two and went to their left ring-fingers forming into diamond rings. A ring of ruby appeared in Ginny's right pointer finger and a ring of black crystal appeared on her left one. "You may kiss the bride." He completed while looking at Harry.

Harry and Ginny smiled; a look of pure love in their watery eyes and kissed each other, making a small wave of magic surround them. "I introduce you to Harry and Ginevra Potter. The new Heads of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Black!" Exclaimed Kingsley making waves of cheers erupt from the crowd. Numerous people made fireworks with their wands.

The party kept going for hours with music, dance and well-wishes to the newlyweds. Even Vernon and Petunia danced a few times, and Dudley danced with his mother and Katie Bell as the girl ended up giving him a chance and had fun, despite taking a few stomps on her feet – fortunately, she had the foresight of casting Numbing Charms on her toes.

The day gave place to the night as the guests started to leave. When Molly and Arthur were gone, only Harry, Ginny and the Dursleys were left. "I'll take them home." Harry whispered to his new wife.

She nodded. "Don't take too long. I want to consummate our marriage." She said with a mischievous smile that Harry returned.

Harry kissed her one more time before making his way to the Dursleys while Ginny entered the mansion. "I have permission to take you back with a Portkey." He said, conjuring a long stick and with a flick of his wand, it lit up in a blue glow. "This will take you back to your house in thirty seconds." He instructed, giving the stick to Dudley; he held it along with his parents. "I'm happy you were able to come." He said with sincerity.

Vernon seemed slightly vexed. "I'm…thankful for the invitation."

Petunia nodded. "Thank you for inviting us. It was beautiful." She said in a small voice, not meeting his eyes.

"It was great. I wish you happiness." Said Dudley before the stick glowed blue and they were gone. Harry allowed himself to breath in relief now that the Dursleys were gone. Fortunately, the party had gone without issue.

He went to his home and made way to the bedroom. He entered and saw Ginny on the bed; her dress already forgotten, leaving her totally naked. They didn't need to speak. Harry closed the distance between them, riding himself of his clothes with a wave of his hand. Harry climbed into the bed, being face-to-face with his wife. They looked at each other intensely for a second before kissing passionately and lying down on the bed, consummating their love as husband and wife.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	8. Time Skips, Changes and Births

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter, enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Time Skips, Changes and Births**

 ** _August 2001 – Potter Mansion_**

Harry was in his house's office, filling paperwork. Being an Auror was not always action; it had a lot of bureaucracy sometimes. Despite that, Harry was a very active Auror with his team of cadets - which was already considered the most promising team seen in decades.

Harry smiled at thinking of the last year; this wonderful last year as a married man. He never thought it would be possible to be so happy, but his life with Ginny had proved him wrong. They spent two months on their honeymoon, touring the World and learning with several magical people. They stayed in the several Potter and Black properties around the globe; and of course, making love under the light of the moon.

Bill and Fleur's little girl was born a little over a month after the wedding; ironically on the same day of the Battle of Hogwarts. For that she received the name of Victoire; to symbolize their victory and peace that were conquered through determination and love.

Hermione was getting more and more noticed on her job, as well as managing to change the minds of numerous Witches and Wizards. Ron kept working for the Aurors, going on a few assignments but mostly on the bureaucratic part. Harry predicted he would retire in less than a year. Ron already confided in Harry that he planned to help Fred and George with the WWW. The store had not only enriched the twins, but the whole family as well.

Ginny Potter – he smiled at thinking of her last name – on the other hand, played exceptionally with the Harpies; dedicating herself to be the best. She concluded her Mastery in Runes and was finishing with her C.O.M.C one. Similarly, Harry also concluded his Charms and Transfiguration Masteries.

Their marriage had been organized in absolute secret, with the goal of avoiding nosy reporters and especially Rita Skeeter. It was only when Harry and Ginny were on their trip that the news spread and as expected, they all pushed each other to get a story; but had to content with a small article with just the basics. Over a year later and they were still bombarded with requests for interviews. Thankfully, their Protective Enchantments were practically impenetrable and stopped people like Rita Skeeter from spying on them.

Harry sighed in relief as he finished his work, leaning against the chair to relax. A beautiful melody made way to his ears, lifting his spirits and making him feel at peace and relax even more. He smiled and looked at his right, where a perch was fixed on the side of his desk. On top of it lay a magnificent bird with the size of a swan; its beautiful red and gold plumage as well as the eyes that denoted intelligence denounced the creature as a Phoenix.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Hedwig." He said, his eyes full of affection while looking at the bird. The Phoenix thrilled and flew to him before landing on his shoulder and rubbing its head against Harry's cheek.

The Wizard smiled, knowing how the Phoenix loved to do that with those she liked; he and his wife were daily targets of her affections. He remembered the day Hedwig formed a _Familiar Bond_ with him and Ginny. They were in the middle of their honeymoon, visiting mountainous regions as Ginny wanted to study about a few magical creatures that could be found there.

To their immense surprise, they saw a Phoenix flying around the area. They stopped to watch, fascinated with the bird's grace and beauty. The Phoenix ended up noticing them and got closer, landing in a rock big enough to keep her on their eye level. She looked deep into their eyes, as if evaluating them. A minute later, Harry was surprised at feeling something inside of him bond with the Phoenix; the bird flew to his shoulder and started rubbing its head on his cheek before doing the same with Ginny.

They found out – to their shock – that the Phoenix formed a _Familiar Bond_ with them. A magical link that a creature and a Wizard could have; they were able to communicate instinctively and the creature gave its loyalty to the Wizard it considered worthy. They have never heard of a familiar bond being formed between one creature and two Wizards before; but welcomed the bird with love; naming her Hedwig II in honor of Harry's beloved owl after finding out the Phoenix was female.

When they came back and reunited with the family, the Phoenix was introduced and she loved all the attention she got, practically rubbing her head in everyone's cheek – despite pecking Percy's head before doing the same to him; to the amusement of his fiancée; Audrey. Her company had been a gift for both Harry and Ginny, not to mention the fact that her tears helped in saving more than one Auror's life.

The _Daily Prophet_ didn't waste time in writing an article when they caught sight of the Phoenix with Harry. They called him the _Phoenix Tamer_ or _The New Dumbledore_ due to Fawkes. Harry hadn't wasted his time with these articles, knowing that they couldn't write any nefarious things about him thanks to a law approved by the Minister stating that it was illegal to publish false information on the press.

Hedwig kept singing as Harry closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of peace he got from hearing it. The moment was interrupted with the arrival of a silver falcon, that Harry recognized being his superior's Patronus. The mean of communication through Patronus Message – once exclusive to the Order of the Phoenix – was now widely used as Kingsley gave the former members permission to teach it to others. "I would like to speak with you, Harry. Could you come to my office right now?" It requested.

Harry sent his own message in agreement. Hedwig stood in midair and offered its tail to her owner. Harry grabbed it and in a flash of fire, they were in Robards' office. The man in question was looking at him half-exasperated, half-resigned. "Would it be too hard to use the Floo of your office at home?" He asked at seeing the Phoenix landing on her owner's shoulder.

"Phoenix teleportation is faster and more practical." He said with a shrug. Hedwig puffed her chest in pride at that admission, not noticing the smile Harry gave at seeing a trait of her namesake presenting itself on her.

Robards sighed. "Whatever, have a seat." He invited, waving his hand to the chair in front of him.

Harry sat down. "What would you like to talk about, sir?" He asked.

"Well, as you know, the Head of the D.M.L.E retired two days ago." He started as Harry nodded, already knowing that. "And in the last Wizangamot session, that you did not participate even though you have seat," He shot a pointed look at Harry, that blushed. While he had a seat as the Head of the Potter Family, he chose not to attend these meetings as he had no wish to enter the political field. "I was chosen as his successor." He revealed.

"That's wonderful, sir! Congratulations; you deserve it." Said Harry with sincerity. Robards had gained his respect in the years he worked under the man.

Robards smiled slightly. "Yes, yes, it's a very honorable position that I accepted with pride." He intertwined his fingers and supported his elbows on the table. "But this raised the question of who was going to replace me as the Head of the Auror Department." Said Robards. He watched with satisfaction as the look of confusion in Harry's face became one of realization and slight shock. "I can see you understood my hint, Harry. I want _you_ to replace me as Head of the Department."

Harry cleared his throat as an attempt to recover from his shock. "Sir, are you sure that I am qualified for that? There are other Aurors that are here for much longer than I am and have more experience. I am just…"

"You are just the best Auror that I have ever seen." Interrupted Robards, firmly. "Despite being so young, you have wisdom and leadership qualities beyond your years; not to mention the power to back it up. You gained not only my respect, but the respect of everyone here; so much that they all agreed with my decision without hesitation." He revealed, much to Harry's shock. "So, what do you say?"

Harry's face became impassive. "If you and the others believe I am up for the task, then I accept." Confirmed Harry.

Robards nodded in approval. "So, from now on, this office is yours. Bring the things from your cubicle to here; I'm sure you will do fine with this new responsibility." He said before getting up, being copied by Harry. "It was an honor having you under my command." He said with sincerity before extending his hand.

Harry shook it with a smile. "It was an honor working with you, sir. And do remember, that you are still my superior." He reminded the man.

Robards barked a laugh. "Yes, but it won't be the same thing." With a wave of his wand, all of his personal belongings went to a case that undoubtedly had an Undetectable Extension Charm. "I'm curious to see what will change around here with you in charge." With that comment, Robards stepped in the fireplace and disappeared amidst the green flames.

Harry looked at his Phoenix – that didn't leave his shoulder throughout the whole conversation. "I can't wait to start." He said with a smile of excitement. Hedwig thrilled with enthusiasm before teleporting him back to his mansion. Harry had big plans for the future of the Aurors.

* * *

 ** _February, 2004 – St. Mungus_**

Harry Potter; the man who defeated Lord Voldemort; holder of the Order of Merlin First Class; certified Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms; the youngest Head of the Auror Department, and revolutionizer of said Department; was feeling more terrified than he had ever had in his life.

Going face-to-face against Voldemort was nothing compared to this. The anxiety and despair for everything to end consumed him. And it would certainly also spare his poor hand, that despite the many Numbing Charms he casted, still hurt like hell. His grunts of pain were muffled by the screams of pain coming from the woman lying in the bed before him as she held his hand with an iron grip.

After almost four years of marriage; Ginny Potter was finally giving birth to her first child. After successfully playing for the Harpies for two years, Ginny decided they were ready to have a family. She planned to return to the team when allowed after the birth and retiring after playing a few more leagues. Being a certified Runes and Care of Magical Creatures Mistress, she had long-term plans in play after her Quidditch career.

Ginny quickly became pregnant much to everyone's happiness. The young woman had a very easy pregnancy as Harry took very good care of her. Hedwig certainly enjoyed singing as much as she could to her as well. And the time for her to give birth had finally come; a long and painful process Ginny was already enduring for ten hours.

"Come on, dear. You can do it." Encouraged the old Healer as she sat between Ginny's open legs. "I can already see the head."

"You can do it, Gin." Whispered Harry in encouragement.

Ginny panted and pushed as much as she could while screaming in pain. However, her cries of pain were muffled by another cry – undoubtedly the cry of a newborn. Harry looked at the direction of the sound, his hopeful eyes looking at the Healer, that seemed to be cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning the child before covering him.

"It's a boy!" Declared the woman.

Harry's green eyes shone with indescribable happiness, he smiled in a way he never had before. He was a father. Ginny was a mother. They finally had their own little family.

Ginny raised her head and tiredly leaned against the bedhead. She was sweating and exhausted. "I want to see him." She requested in a weak, but determined voice.

The Healer smiled and gently gave her the covered baby to her mother. Ginny received the child in her arms and the Healer walked out to give the good news to the huge family waiting outside. Analyzing the child with love in her eyes, Ginny whispered. "He is perfect."

Harry observed his son. He saw tuffs of his jet-black hair that would certainly be as messy as his. His eyelids opened, revealing the chocolate brown eyes of his mother. Harry smiled as his eyes watered. It was at that moment he truly realized why his parents had sacrificed themselves for him; because he would do the same thing for the child in his wife's arms.

"Welcome to the World; James Sirius Potter." Whispered Ginny. She and Harry had already decided on a name if it was a boy or a girl; they didn't look to know the sex, wanting to be surprised. She looked at Harry. "Do you want to hold your son?" She asked.

Harry gulped but nodded; he had only done that with Teddy before. He took his son in his arms, and smiled at seeing the James instinctively cuddle to him. "I promise you, son; you will have the life I never had the chance to live. You are going to grow up surrounded by a big family that loves you; with your parents guiding for you at every step of the way." He swore.

"And a few little siblings as well." Added Ginny, throwing Harry a look that had resulted in James' conception in the first place.

"Already looking for one more, are you, Gin?" He asked with the same look.

"Maybe in one or two years, but I won't deny any practice." Replied the woman.

Harry chuckled softly as to not scare his son. Ginny took her son back and started to breastfeeding him; watching him with a tender look. They heard a quiet knock on the door and Molly placed her head inside. "Is everything alright?" She asked, hopefully.

Harry nodded with a bright smile on his face. "Everything is great. You all can come in, just be quiet." He requested and Molly nodded.

Few minutes later, the whole family was there, admiring the sleeping toddler on Ginny's arms. "He looks just like you, Harry." Said Ron quietly as he held Hermione's hand. They married over a year ago after he retired from the Aurors and started working with Fred and George.

Ginny nodded while gently rocking her sleeping son. "But he has my eyes." She said.

Molly sniffed. "Oh, Arthur. We have another grandchild." She said while hugging her husband, who was just as emotional as her.

"When will the rest of you follow the example?" Asked Bill with a playful smile at his brothers.

"We're already engaged." Said Fred and George together, being engaged to Angelina and Alicia respectively.

"Sorry, but the married life doesn't interest me." Said Charlie, avoiding the displeased look from his mother.

"My wife and I already have a beautiful daughter, and we plan to have more in the future." Said Percy while puffing his chest.

"Hermione and I still have to stabilize ourselves, don't rush it." Said Ron as Hermione blushed at the possibility.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and decided to have a little fun at their expense. "It seems Bill is anxious for more nieces and nephews. What do you think, Harry; want to give him another one?" She asked under the incredulous stare of the others.

Harry adopted a mock thoughtful look and nodded. "Yes, he seems pretty desperate to me. I think we should give him another one as soon as possible." He said as Bill gapped at him.

"Or two?" Asked Ginny with a smirk.

"Maybe three?" Rebutted Harry.

"I rather four." Continued Ginny.

"Oy! We are here, you know? We don't need, or want to know what you do in the privacy of your bedroom." Said Ron, quietly as to not wake his sleeping nephew and drawing the ire of his sister for doing so.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Their family was growing by the day. And if there was one thing they were sure of; was that little siblings for their son was definitely a possibility.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	9. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! And here we are with the final chapter. It has been one hell of a ride and I really thank you all for the support and reviews. I plan to write a few one-shots for this universe I created as well as new stories about Harry Potter and other frachises as well. Hope to see you on my next story. Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Epilogue**

 ** _September 1st, 2017 – King's Cross Station_**

The years had passed in a blink of an eye. After the birth of James Sirius Potter, Harry and Ginny had two other children; Albus Regulus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Albus was practically a clone of Harry and the only one that inherited his father's green eyes. Lily on the other hand, inherited her mother's eyes and hair with her father's features. Harry finally had the big family that he always dreamed of having.

On his professional life things had been going quite well. He was promoted to Head of the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement when Robards decided to retire in 2007; once again breaking a record in being the youngest Wizard to ever fill the post. Ginny on the other hand, retired from her Quidditch career after Lily's birth and with her savings, created a company in partnership with Harry that sold Magical Objects such as Pensieves; where Ginny also took apprentices for the Runes Mastery. She and Harry had managed to – together – create a Rune that actually allowed Muggle technology to work around magic.

This had been a massive breakthrough to all the Wizarding World; in a united operation, the Wizards finally had things like televisions, cellphones, and even their own internet. Ginny had been awarded an Order of Merlin First Class for her creation as well as receiving global awards and recognition along with her husband. Hermione and Arthur nearly had an orgasm after using a magical computer for the first time.

Ron and Hermione had two kids; Rose Granger-Weasley and Hugo Granger-Weasley. Hermione had also been promoted to the Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She revolutionized the way magical creatures such as House Elves, Centaurs and Goblins were treated on Wizarding Britain and Ireland. The family grew even more with the numerous Weasley kids being born one after the other; and thanks to that, their family gatherings were always noisy and fun.

Life had been perfect as Harry and Ginny saw their kids grow up and before they even knew it, the time for their second son to go to Hogwarts had come. James was going to his third year, being the top of his class as well as honoring both his namesakes with his mischievousness and pranks – that left even the victims laughing as Harry and Ginny had been very firm in making sure their children knew the difference between a good laugh and bullying.

Harry Potter walked through Kings Cross' station while being accompanied by his family. He held Lily's hand as Ginny walked right behind him with their sons carrying their trolleys. They completely ignored the strange looks from the passing Muggles.

"I wanted to go too." Complained Lily, rather depressed.

"Just have a little patience, sweetheart. Your turn will come very soon." Consoled Ginny with a smile, remembering the times she said the same thing when she was her daughter's age.

"Stop teasing your brother, James." Said Harry to his oldest son.

"I was just saying there is a chance Al is going to Slytherin. It's not like it's a bad thing." James defended himself.

They went to Platform 9¾, immediately locating the Hogwarts Express as it released smoke and covered all the station. They heard Percy talking about some completely uninteresting subject, but he at least looked busy enough for them not to need to say "Hi.".

They quickly spotted Ron and Hermione, as they were sending their oldest daughter to Hogwarts for the first time. "Now remember, if you go to Slytherin I will just disinherit you, so no pressure." Joked Ron.

"Stop it, Ronald." Scolded Hermione with a slight slap to her husband's shoulder before spotting the Potter family. "Hello Harry, Ginny." She greeted with a smile. James greeted them all and with a wave of his wand, shrunk his trunk before pocketing it and taking his owl with him to find a compartment beforehand.

They reunited and started to catch up. "Did you manage to park correctly this time?" Harry asked Ron while Ginny and Hermione were talking about something else.

"Yes. Do you believe Hermione was skeptical about the fact that I got my license? She thinks I confounded the examiner." Scoffed Ron, indignantly.

"But you _did_ confound the examiner." Pointed Harry with a smirk.

"Just in the parking test. Why bother using rear view mirrors when I can use a Supersensory Charm for that?" Justified Ron, defensively.

"You will just have to deal with the eternal disapproval of your wife." Joked Harry.

Ron threw him a dirty look. "You just mess with me because you know how to drive a car and drive a motorcycle." He complained.

"I know how to drive a car and _ride_ a motorcycle." Corrected Harry, earning another dirty look from Ron. Before Harry could say anything else, he felt someone tugging on his shirt and he looked at Albus, requesting a private talk with his eyes.

Harry and Albus went a little further away from the group as Harry kneeled to his son's eye level. "What is it?" Asked Harry gently.

"Dad, what if I really go to Slytherin?" He asked, rather reluctantly.

Harry smiled. "Albus Regulus, you were named after two of the most courageous men that had ever lived. One of them was a Slytherin. And even if it wasn't," He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "being a Slytherin doesn't mean you are a bad person. We all possess traits of the four houses; the Hat simply chooses our house based on our most prominent ones. Just because a person is loyal, doesn't mean she can't be cunning; just because someone is smart, doesn't mean he isn't courageous." He explained.

"So, you and mum don't mind?" Asked Albus.

Harry chuckled. "It doesn't matter to us. We will be proud of you no matter which house you end up in. But if it is that important to you, the Sorting Hat takes your preference into account, even if it doesn't guarantee it." He revealed.

"Really?" Asked Albus in surprise.

Harry nodded. "You know; the Hat said I could do well in Slytherin, but I asked him not to place me there and I ended up in Gryffindor." He revealed, shocking Albus as his father had never mentioned this to him or his siblings before. He smiled slightly with the thought of his father confiding him something he never told the others apart from his mother.

"Thank you." Said Albus.

Harry smiled. "Now remember," He looked into his son's green eyes. "The other children will probably expect you to be like me, just like they did with James. And they might make fun of you when they see you don't answer to their expectations. Do you remember what I said to your brother when that happened to him?" He asked.

Albus nodded. "You said he was James Potter and not Harry Potter; that he shouldn't feel ashamed of being different, but feel proud of it, because he would leave his own mark in the World." He remembered.

Harry nodded in approval. "This also goes to you. You are _Albus Potter_ and not _Harry Potter_. You are going to leave your own mark on the World, and no one has the right to tell you how you should or shouldn't be." He said firmly. Albus smiled and nodded before hugging his father. "You're ready?" He asked, feeling his son nodding in his chest. "Come on, then." He said.

Albus pulled his wand and shrunk his trunk before getting the cage with his owl. Harry smiled at seeing the demonstration; he and Ginny taught their children how to harness their magic since a young age as they could feel the powerful magic all their children possessed and wanted them to have some control over it. When James and Albus got their wands, they were taught the basics at home. It was not as unfair to the Muggle-born children as it once had been since Harry and Hermione teamed up and built a special campus in Diagon Alley where all underage children were welcomed to practice their magic in the summer. The entry was for free and had a specialized people to oversee their practice and even Healers in case something went wrong. The _Magical Campus_ had been a huge hit and closed a lot of bridges between the Muggle-raised and Wizard-raised children as they both frequented the place; and it didn't even strain the relationship between Muggle families as the parents of Muggle-borns were allowed to enter with the children. Hogwarts and other schools around the World also had phones now so it was a lot easier for them to keep in contact with their Muggle families.

Harry and Albus reunited with the others just as James walked out of the train with a Marauder grin. "You won't believe what I just saw." He said excitedly. "I saw Victoire and Teddy _snogging_ in the compartment." He told them, only to be disappointed that the adults simply smiled.

"Well, it wasn't unexpected." Remarked Hermione.

"It would be cool if Teddy officially joined the family." Said Lily with a smile at the thought.

"Did you hear me?" Asked James. "I said they were _snogging_ in the compartment." He repeated.

"You walked in on them?" Asked Ginny incredulously. "You are so like Ron." She said, remembering his timely interruptions when she was alone with Harry.

"He already goes to dinner on our house four times a week. I don't know why I don't simply invite him to officially live with us." Said Harry, considering the possibility.

"This would be very practical. After all, he _is_ our apprentice for Masteries in Ancient Runes and Transfiguration." Agreed Ginny.

"I don't mind in giving him my room. I can sleep with Albus." Offered James, wanting his _big brother_ – as his parents often referred him as – to live with them.

"No." Said Harry firmly. "We have more than enough rooms for everybody. I will only put you two on the same bedroom if I want the house demolished." He said, knowing how mischievous his sons could be; he particularly blamed Fred, George and the Marauder genes for that – not that he would want it otherwise.

Albus looked around, noticing the looks they were receiving. "Why are they all looking at us?" He asked, nervously.

"That's because of me, Al." Said Ron to his nephew. "I'm extremely famous, you know." He joked, getting smiles from the whole family. Ron looked at his side as he noticed something. "Look who's there." They all turned to see Draco and Astoria Malfoy with their eleven-year old son. Draco noticed he was being watched and greeted them with a slight nod. "So that's little Scorpius." Said Ron.

"Yes." Said Harry.

Ron hummed before turning to Rose. "Listen, Rose; don't get too chummy with him, alright? And I want you to beat him in all your tests, thank Merlin you inherited your mum's brains." He said to his daughter, ignoring the several shoulder slaps he received from his wife.

Harry looked at the watch that once belonged to Fabian Prewett. "You all better go. The train is about to leave."

"We will write to you two as much as we can, I'm sure Hedwig will love to deliver our letters." Said Ginny hugging her boys. "And don't forget to give our love to Professor Longbottom." She added. Neville had retired from the Auror job as soon as he achieved his Herbology Mastery and became a Professor at Hogwarts four years ago.

"Mum, he is a _Professor_ , I can't just walk into the Herbology class giving him love." Said James, receiving one last kiss from his mother.

They all said their goodbyes and Harry was the last as he hugged his boys. "Behave, or better saying; don't get caught. I'm sure the maps I gave to you both and the Cloak I gave to James this summer will help with that." He whispered with a wink, seeing his sons smile in a way that only true Marauders could.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched with a sense of nostalgia as their kids boarded the Express, just as it started to leave. Harry waved along with his family, following the train with his daughter until they lost sight of the kids when the train made the curve.

"They are going to be fine." Said Ginny in his ear as he nodded. The scar on his forehead didn't hurt in nineteen years.

All was well.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **I'm sure you noticed the change I made in Harry's second son's name. I'm sorry for those who love Snape, but I have to admit that while I admire him for his role that was one of the main factors Harry won againt Voldemort; I have absolutely no sympathy for Severus Snape.**

 **Snape was a bully and a bitter child trapped in the body of a man. Harry never deserved the treatment Snape gave to him - and I don't buy that _"He had to keep appearences!"_ crap. Lucius pretended to be a victim and completely deserted Vodemort on his first fall and yet he lived to serve him again (and betrayed him again, I might add). I think Voldemort would have believed if Snape said that he pretended to be a reformed man as to get more information and truthfully; it would have made more sense. He tormented Harry, Neville and other non-Slytherin students and was a lousy teacher in general. And fon't forget that Snape only changed sides because he realized he put the woman he was obsessed with (sorry, but what he had for Lily had been an obsession and not love) in mortal danger. He had asked Voldemort to spare _only_ Lily - he was fully willing to leave both James and Harry (a _baby_ at the time) to death.**

 **As for those who believe James Potter was the main responsible for his choice of allegiance in the past - read the books again. In the chapter where his past is revealed, it was made _clear_ that Snape called all the Muggle-borns (aside from Lily); Mudbloods. Sirius also said that Snape entered Hogwarts knowing more Dark Magic than most seventh year students. Snape said James Potter was a bully but he condoned Mulciber placing Mary Macdonald in the _Hospital Wing_ saying it was "just a laugh". So while James might have been wrong in his conduct in his school days; Snape was worse back then _and_ in the future.**

 **So despite crucial his role in Voldemort's ultimate defeat, that still doesn't make him a good person or a good man. And I don't believe he deserved such honor as having his name remembered in Harry's son.** **But that's just my opinion, if you disagree; it's your right, but my mind will never change. Snape was a bully, a bitter man and was not a good person.**

 **Thank you for following the story and until next time!**


End file.
